Why did you make me feel?
by mikomy
Summary: Damon and Stefan are 2 vampires out of control and someone has to stop them before they expose themselves-then comes Khloe-an Original vampire with perks.What happens when she falls for them both but the brothers won't share because this time it's real?
1. Chapter 1

_Stefan Salvatore._ One hundred years old vampire has a reputation that precedes him. In fact it was his barbarity and fame that brought me to Mystic Falls. You see, he is extremely handsome and sexy but his main activity is ripping people. Stefan's nickname in the supernatural world is actually 'The Ripper'. But before he kills his prey, he tortures it first. Women are raped while he drains them and men; well it gets even worse for them. Still, in the end, if you get really 'lucky', he'll rip you into pieces and leave your body like a puzzle waiting to be solved. He's so out of control, a danger to our species and he must be stopped. I'd rather do it my way…

Then there's _Damon_, his older brother and partner in crime. Though this one is a little more tamed, he does not play with his food, oh no, he goes straight for the kill. Efficient, yet instable; Damon is even hotter than his bro. A lady's man apparently…what can I say, I'm a sucker for tormented men.

The two of them have more in common than the looks. They are both hallow, void of any human emotion, with no attachments or commitments. None except the brother bond they share, like two peas in a pod, together for eternity. That bond I hope to save even when I'm done with them.

Oh and finally there's me. Khloe Masters, one of the first to walk upon the earth. Funny how well my family's name suits me and my brothers, given the fact that the entire vampire race exists because of us. I've mastered a lot of my kind throughout the centuries, out of boredom, out of solitude and mostly out of revenge. We did not choose for this curse to fall on us, still it did, so why not bring others into this new world worth exploring. For a long time, I was even worse than 'The Ripper', letting my demons take over my body and guide me into oblivion. Back then, human life meant nothing to me; I felt no remorse or compassion while I slaughtered villages with my siblings. Life was so much easier then. But never have I ever turned someone out of love and the desire to spend eternity with them only. I would have done it at one point, but it did not work out. I could say it all changed in one day but it would be a lie because we all know 'Rome wasn't built in a day'. Still all it took was meeting Noah in order for me to leave my brothers and take my own path, one much less self destructive. Ah, my beautiful lover, he has forever left a scar on my heart. He was the one that meant more to me than a walking blood bag. Actually, I never wanted to feed from him until that damned day.

People around us would say we were in love, well at that time I did not believe myself capable of such a noble feeling…but when I looked into his eyes after revealing my true nature in the most horrible way, I swear I heard my heart shatter into tiny little pieces.

For us it started like any other day, two lovers moving in sync with each other, pledging the moment to eternity upstairs in Noah's room. We moved together, reaching new limits in the throes of passion, and all it took was one moment of negligence for my monster to come out to play. Dark veins appeared under my bloodshot eyes and fangs protruded my lips while I buried my face in his neck and inhaled deeply. And that's when I lost it all, there was no way back, his blood was too much for me to resist so I didn't. I bit him, all the while trying to make it as pleasurable for him as it was for me. He fought me off but I would not budge. It took me a while to calm myself the moment was already broken and the reflection in his eyes was of a demon that should not roam the planet. He was disgusted by my nature and all I could feel radiating from him was hate. No more love, satisfaction or happiness; instead he rejected me from the start.

A hundred ways to kill him flashed through my mind; however, instead of pledging myself to the darkness, I chose to compel him. He will not remember knowing me even if I will never forget him. Despite the hurt of his reaction, he put something back together in me, something I missed feeling since I stopped being human. The desire to get better, to control the urges my vampirism had. I remember thinking that I wanted to be worth loving and sacrificing everything to be with. I also remember feeling the most human I had felt in an eternity.

It has been forever since my life took that path into redemption; still I haven't found my second chance at happiness. I have though helped so many to find theirs. That's what I do, I travel the world in search of broken people, supernatural or not, and I aid them to put themselves back together. Even if Noah hated what I am, he still taught me about forgiveness, remorse and the power of love. I am a different person because of him, more alive, almost human…no longer a slave to my nature. Instead I have found a way to work around it, giving in yet not succumbing to it.

That's why the Salvatore brothers need me and I shall try to teach them about balance and acceptance.

Who knows, maybe they can teach me how to love again…


	2. Chapter 2

The Salvatore brothers were as broken as they come, void of any type of feeling, good or bad. Something real shitty must have happened to them to turn the switch off to the point of not existing any more. I fear I may not be able to help undo the wrong but it's my duty to try; I cannot give up the path to redemption any more that I can give up human blood; it's not in me. I have swore all those centuries ago I will make amends for my actions and one day, maybe just one day someone will see me as something more than a monster, like in the lines of looking up to me, being thankful for having me; but by that time I will have already helped put together so many hearts apart from my own that I could not keep tabs on. Some have embraced their shreds of humanity and took on that path, finally getting accepted for what they were instead of being feared and hunted down. Some were harder to break so I had to add a bit of compulsion to the mix in order to be sure once I won't be there anymore, they won't go back to their suicidal and destructive tendencies. And then there were some so far ahead in their madness, so stripped down of their human selves that even compulsion will not suffice to get them onto the right path. Those I pitied with my whole heart because I saw myself in their eyes; I was once just like them but far more dangerous to the human race than they could ever be, along with my brothers I wiped off from the face of the earth villages, towns of innocent people; we would torture and feed on them as if they were nothing but a piece of meat, tossing their bodies aside and setting them on fire so to get rid of the evidence. I was so broken at the time that I never thought I could be put back together, but just as my brothers always said, love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and they were right. Still I haven't been so happy to be weak since I was a human myself. Love opens you up to so many possibilities, it takes you to the moon and stars, then back to the ground in the time of a second; true love is the reason why we exist, vampires or not, we were all born out of love and when we die, the persons we leave behind are all that matter. That's what I want to teach Damon and Stefan, I want to show them that they deserve to be happy just as much as any other being out there. That just because their heart doesn't beat anymore, doesn't mean it has lost her most important function too- it can still love when in front of its other half and when it does, it's a hundred times greater and more rewarding than a human's. 'Cause when vampires truly love, they do it to the point of no return, desperately and passionately they give themselves to the other. All of it I could have shown to my dear Noah but instead I had to watch it from aside, never happening to me yet always hoping it will.

I sure hope I can save them because if not there's only one way for them, and that is a one way ticket to hell, all costs being of course supported by me, the Original with a broken heart. My brothers never understood why I would want this kind of life so they abandoned me, fearing I could be contagious. Well that is their loss; because all that they can feel is bloodlust and anger, thirst for revenge and torture, when all they really want is to be human again. That is every vampire's secret- the fact that they miss being weak yet alive. I no longer let myself consumed by that thought, even if I didn't choose to become this creature, the only way to reverse it is having a white oak dagger stuck into my chest. And let's just say my brothers took care of that little problem, assuring our eternity of misery in the process. While we're at it why not make the most of this sticky situation named forever…because in the end I could go through it all, the bloodlust, the remorse, the regrets, I could surpass all of them if I weren't alone anymore. If only I could have someone by my side trough it all…

Today I get to meet the Salvatore brothers so there's only one way to get it done- by being cocky and seductive, making myself fully understood and desired…

The older brother, Damon seemed to spend his free time drowning his solitude in bourbon at the town's bar. I opted for a sexy outfit that was sure to create some turmoil: high heels leathered boots with a short black skirt that shows my never ending legs and a dark blue corset showing off a little bit of cleavage; my blond hair curled in a natural way and a perfect make up to complete the look. Took one last look at myself in the mirror and thought: 'Shit, I'm so hot I turn myself on!', then giggled away to meet my soon to be new host.

I walked in the bar like I had no care in the world, smirking in my mind when I heard all the whistles and felt all the stares directed at me. I took a seat at the bar, a couple away from Damon and the bartender practically ran to get my order.

"Bourbon on the rocks!"

"Coming right up."

He returned in less than 30 seconds with my drink and added:

"If there's anything else I can do for you just let me know, ok? Oh and the drink is on the house. We don't get many beautiful ladies like you around here." He winked at me and proceeded into getting drinks, but every 2 minutes or so he would smile at me or something. I thought it was sweet of him even though I knew what effect I had on men; mother-nature had been very generous with me when being created and it made my work so much easier.

One not so sweet but slimy drunk guy came over and started flirting with me all the while groping my ass. I was about to compel him to leave and hit his head on the nearest tree when my black knight in shining leather came to my rescue.

"No offense, douche bag, but when a lady like this will go for a loser like you, then hell will freeze. So beat it and stop salivating on this beautiful creature here.' That with a little add of compulsion from Damon made the guy leave and me very happy.

"Hy there, my name is Damon but you can call me hero.' He was so full of himself but two could play that game…

"Well, Damon, I don't think I asked for your help. I had everything under control before you showed up. Thanks for ruining my fun btw…"

"You don't mean that guy, he's so… beneath you. You could do so much better…"

"Oh, someone like you perhaps?' He smirked and gave me his sexy face, waiting for his charms to do the trick on me. While his behavior did not help him, his eyes were the deepest blue and they were doing all the talking if you asked me. Although I could have lost myself in them I stood strong, determined to beat him at his own game.

"Why not? I'm not that bad looking, am I?'

"Well, no. But you could use some conduit lessons. But who am I to give you advice, right?' I smirked and went back to my drink, knowing that avoiding him will get him riled up…

"You haven't told me your name yet while I presented you with mine. That's definitely ladylike of you…" He had me there…

"That will be Khloe. Satisfied?' I downed my glass in one drink and made the bartender a sign to bring me another…and he complied of course.

"So Kloe, what are you doing so late at night in a bar full of drunken men? Aren't you afraid some might take advantage of you?' He said that with a mischievous grin and liked his lips, probably wondering how my blood tasted on his tongue. Young vampires, so transparent and full of themselves. Guess I'll have to give this one a free lesson of modesty but not here…

As if hearing my thoughts he took my hand in order to get my attention and I could see his pupils dilating while he said:

"Why don't we take this party somewhere else? You want to come with me outside…" He 'compelled' me with a hungry look thrown at my breasts and made a way to the door. I followed him with a satisfied grin; he was making this very easy for me and I didn't even have to compel him.

Outside he pushed me until my back rested on the wall and hovered over me like a predator he was. His hands started running around my body and his lips were suddenly on my neck, nuzzling it and placing butterfly kisses everywhere.

"You smell so good! Mhhm…" Even though I should feel repulsed by his demeanor I found myself getting aroused at his words. My skin burned where his lips touched it and I almost let him take me then and there. I have never been so turned on by someone so fast. Damon Salvatore was sex on a stick and I wanted him so badly…but I can't, not yet. He's not the Damon I want so I composed myself with difficulty but when I heard his face change, before his fangs could reach their target I pushed him off me, using only a bit of my strength. He flew across the parking lot and hit a tree on his way. I almost knocked him out, but soon he was on his feet again, ready to charge at me, recognition all over his features- I was a vampire- news flash, yep, an old one too.

"Who are you?"

"I could be your friend, Damon, but if you choose otherwise I could also be your worst enemy so think about it before you attack me…"

"What do you want from me?"

"Well, I'm not the one who brought us here, am I? You seemed to want to drain me but now I'm not so sure. Do you still want to taste me?" I asked him, using a seductive smile so to lure him in. He wasn't falling for it that easily now that his monster got the best in him. He probably felt threaten by me, which was totally understandable seeing how I could kill him while doing my nails at the same time. Oh this was going to be so much fun…

"Look, you are hot and I was hungry. I didn't know what you are… so can we leave it like this? "

Oh, the big bad sexy vampire didn't want to play anymore…well too bad, 'cause I did.

"How about you make it up to me by letting me crash at your place for a couple of days. You see, I'm just passing through and I need a place to stay and you're like the first person I met here so… You won't mind sharing, right?"I added a bit of compulsion to my voice to make sure the answer will be 'yes' and so it was.

"Sure. You can stay with me and my brother for as long as you wish." Of course I can, it's not like there was another choice for him. This was perfect, living with them will make things easier; I'll get to know them better and to share my knowledge build over a thousand years.

I kissed his cheek as a token of my appreciation and to my surprise, we both shivered at the impact. There was a connection between us but neither of us was ready to admit it, let alone talk about it. So we pretended nothing happened and we headed into the Salvatore Boarding house, the place that has been their home for the past 145 years.

'Stefan, darling, here I come to the rescue!'


	3. Chapter 3

Damon took me to his place where Stefan was having a party…well not much of a crowd since it was only him and 5 compelled girls who were dancing or lying unconscious on the couch in their underwear. This crazy young vampire was already giving me a headache and he hadn't even said a word. At the sight of his brother and me, he let go of the girl he was momentarily feeding of and approach us with a very horny look on his face.

"Damon, where in the world have you found such a beautiful, rare specimen?" He was so high on blood he couldn't even tell I had no heartbeat so I let him study me with an appreciative look like I was some kind of experiment…"She's mouth watering…You must share this one with me, brother."

Oh I plan on sharing something with them but my blood was not it…

Damon was squirming and signaling to his brother to stop talking but dear Stefan was far too cocky for his own good.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" The older one addressed his sibling with an amused expression knowing well what would happen next.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper. As you can see there's plenty more blood waiting for us. We might keep you for dessert…" Poor vampire had no idea who he was talking to…

When I felt my private space being threatened by this weakling that called himself a vampire I just simply had to strike back…

"You should be a good boy and listen to your big brother. He had to learn it the hard way so you might get some tips from his mistakes…that is if you do not want to play my game…"My eyes shined with sexiness and evil which were the fatal mixture for men.

Still too full of himself, Stefan sniffed me out and added

"Hmm, the kitten has claws, feisty…I like it. You smell delicious too. Hey brother, how about we keep this one as entertainment, we could always turn her you know…"

Hearing his threat I could no longer fight my monster so I let him claim me. Well the end was pretty disastrous what with both Salvatores fighting for their lives. I threw them at the wall, broke one table leg into 2 makeshift stakes and pressed them to their stomachs in less than 3 minutes. Impressive I know…

I went to the girls and compelled them to get out and forget about everything that happened here so I could have some time alone with my boys.

"This was not how I imagined our meeting still I guess it could have been worse…Listen to me you 2, you do not want to mess with me because you stand no chance so if I were you I would do as I say in order to get to live another day." I took the stakes out of their sinful bodies now covered in blood which was quite a sight for me and let them fall to their knees. 'Hmm, that's more like it…'

"Who are you?" Both of them spoke at the same time…

"I'm Kloe, the first female vampire to see the light of day and the darkness of the night."

"You're an Original?"

"Yep. So I see you know your history, good. So you also know I cannot be killed so don't try to stake me in the chest while I sleep, it will only piss me off. And you don't want to do that, oh no, no, no. I can be very dangerous if I want to."

They were both speechless so they only nodded…

"Damon here was nice enough to offer me a room for the night and I do feel kind of tired so all questions you have will be answered tomorrow but until then I would like to rest. I'll find myself a bedroom, no need for your help though thank you. Oh and Stefan, please behave yourself tonight, I would hate for what happened earlier to become a routine."

I offered them a polite smile and headed upstairs, already feeling myself at home in this place. At the top of the stairs I could not help but add: "Goodnight, boys!" and flash my big lashes while inwardly laughing at their appearances. They were both infatuated with me already…

I chose a random bedroom not currently occupied and just laid down for a couple of hours, persistently trying to figure out what would make someone so broken and obsessed with killing, something more than the bloodlust…damn it! If I want to fix them I have to know the roots of the problem and it's not likely they will just share their past with me. They do not trust me and they have no reason to, still I need to know what happened, I need to understand and try to make it right 'cause it's no longer their life I'm trying to save… the Salvatore brothers are the first to break through my shield and start conquering my heart and this is what I have been waiting for, what I've been trying to achieve by righting my wrongs. I cannot lose them now, not after I've waited for them for the past 600 years, needing and longing to feel love again.

'I will get through to you guys, and it's going to be real not based on compulsion.'

Meanwhile, downstairs…

Damn, she's hot!

Stefan, can you please keep your dick into your pants just this once? We're dealing with an Original here, now is not time to let your hormones reign when we have bigger problems at hand.

Damon, always worried and brooding. Live a little, will you? But you are right about one thing: Khloe is indeed a problem when it comes to my hormones…it's like by body can sense her and it reacts in her presence. Fuck, even when she was staking me I found her sexy as hell. All that power and confidence do wonders to her amazing body; speaking of which, where'd you found her?

Just remember she can snatch your heart out while doing her pedicure. I met her at a bar, seduced her into the back alley, tried feeding on her and instead I got my ass kicked then brought her here where thanks to your foolishness I got my ass kicked again. So there you go, I was taught a lesson twice in the same night by a girl…I could really need a boost of self esteem right now.

Leaving your problems aside, did she say why she's here, I mean in town…?

Only that she's passing through and needs a place to crash for a couple of days. I don't even know why I offered her this place…must be because she's crazy.

Or maybe it's because you like her. Common bro, I saw how you were ogling her earlier…you're attracted to her, just like I am, there's no shame in that.

Maybe, I don't know. But it won't get further, that's for sure. The day that bitch Katherine left us I swore to myself no woman will have a say in my life again, least of all a place in my heart. If you want to play with the devil, go ahead…just know you will get burned.

No one said anything about love, man. We both know that's impossible for a vampire to feel love, that's why we live this way. But I'd tap that any day, every day and all night long.

Hearing his brother say those things about the woman who was staying with them at the moment made Damon's blood boil in his veins- a feeling he hadn't felt in over a hundred years, ever since he was human. Back then he was jealous of Stefan for being with Katherine in the same time he was with her. The egotistical bitch played them both, seducing them and turning them, only to disappear the next day and break their hearts. While his little brother had been amending his heartbreak by raping and killing, he would just shut down day by day, until nothing more was left of him but his monster, desiring and needing human blood to survive. Perhaps it was not impossible for a vampire to fall in love if his feelings towards the hot vampire upstairs were progressing at this speed…

One thing was standing out more than the others… the Salvatore brothers were cursed to always want the same woman but this time he would be selfish, he will not share. It's either all or nothing for him because he will not go through what happened before, he couldn't or it will be the end of him this time.


	4. Chapter 4

The brothers were easily peeling off layer after layer from my walls surrounded heart and I found myself wanting to be with them more than anything but the problem was I knew not how to choose between two beautiful, full of potential for greatness vampires which inconveniently shared the same blood. They were both the same yet so different- like two faces of the same coin, one could not exist without the other- together even in death; the brotherly bond was almost unbreakable and I would never mess up with things that overpower me. Little did I know that in falling for both of them I had carved a hole in their friendship that might not be amendable?

The night went away too fast to give space to the morning to shine through the window. My dreams had been the impression of how my life would be with Damon and Stefan by my side and they brought a smile to my face, one I have not plastered in a long time because this time it was real.

I was in great need for a shower but I did not have spare clothes with me…hmm what to do? An evil thought came to my mind and I decided to play a little with whichever brother will cross paths with me first. 'Oh, I'm the devil impersonated!' I thought as I made my way into the bathroom next to my room. I took my calming and refreshing shower then stepped out clad in the smallest bath towel I could find that did little to cover my perfect body; water drops lingering on my bronzed skin and wet blonde hair complimenting my angelic features. I had good genes, that was for sure…as if I would really need it, what with the strength of being an Original, the never dying part and the compelling perk but still, being desired did wonders for my ego.

I descended the stairs feeling the amazing smell of fresh coffee coming from the kitchen- I liked my morning coffee with a side of Salvatore- so I entered the room and spotted Damon at the table with a newspaper in his hands…so my poor victim has been chosen so let the games begin…

"Is there any coffee left 'cause I don't really function without it…?" I flipped my eyelashes at him and smiled that smile, the one threatening with a good time.

He met my eyes and his jaw literally dropped at the sight. He was practically drooling and that's not normal for a vampire…

I cat walked to the espresso machine and made myself a caffè mocha, my favorite; the chocolate gave it a sweeter taste and I am a sucker for sweet.

When he could finally snap himself out of the stupor, Damon had to chastise me about my lack of clothes…

"Do you really have to parade in here wearing only that? It's not that I don't enjoy a beautiful woman in my kitchen, especially when she's almost naked but you could buy me dinner first, you know!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Salvatore. I have no clothes to wear so this is the best I could do in such short notice. I was actually wondering if you or your brother might have some, probably from one of your girlfriends...just until I go into town to do a little shopping of my own."

Shopping- that was one activity I enjoyed immensely- third after blood and sex, of course.

Damon must have seen the way my eyes lit at my own thoughts and had to comment about it…

"What's with women and shopping? It's like you only wear your clothes once and then throw them away to make room for others. You should probably ask Stefan about it, he's the one having girls over all the time." I made it to the door when he stopped me.

"I'll go ask him for you…he's ah…probably still sleeping."

And he rushed upstairs with vampire speed leaving me behind to make a colossal discovery of my own- he didn't want his brother to see me dressed in a small towel, all hot and wet. The older Salvatore was jealous already…

To his misfortunate, when Stefan heard about my problem he had rushed to be the perfect gentleman and provide me with a solution. His eyes darkened with lust and appreciation when meeting my endless legs and perfect cleavage, rendering him almost to the point of ripping the spare clothes he had brought me in order to keep me wearing my current attire.

"Stefan, you're a life saver. Thank you!" I smiled flirtingly at him and set my mug on the table. I slipped by him and went to my room in order to change into something more comfortable, all the while making a note to myself: 'Faze one completed- the boys are attracted to me like a bee to a flower…'

Downstairs, the guys were silent, perhaps contemplating how to approach me but I had things to do before starting faze two of my plan…I needed to feed, then shop…almost the perfect day for me.

"Boys, I'm going out; I have some things to take care of so don't wait up."

I blew them a kiss and their reaction at my gesture was priceless…like two love sick puppies.

"Oh and no more partying while I'm gone, okay? Remember what we discussed last night and be on your best behavior or else I will get upset! Bye…"

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to talk…you know…about why you're here?"

My sweet Damon, always worrying too much…

"All in due time, gentlemen. Right now I need to be somewhere."

Time to feed…

In town I found my perfect victim- young, attractive male, not a smoker, with A negative as blood type. Mhm, delicious…

All I had to do was sway my hips over to where he was standing and make him an offer he could not refuse. 5 minutes later I was drinking his blood behind a building that seemed abandoned, making it good for him because I wasn't the torturous type anymore. Too quickly I heard his moans stop and his heart miss a beat- 'shit, I took too much! I shouldn't wait so long between meals.' I had to bite into my own wrist and give the guy my blood to make his heart function normally and when his eyes opened I compelled him to forget everything about me.

Now that I was in a better mood I attacked the stores for the perfect outfits to impress my new friends, hopefully with benefits soon.

2 hours and one chocolate ice-cream later I was ready to return to my hosts…

Back home, the house seemed to be empty so I figured now was the time to do some research about my boys and their past. Damon's bedroom was Victorian style, very expertly decorated and I felt very comfortable being in here, like it was me that picked all the furniture and arranged it this way. He had lots of books in there so I guessed he was a heavy reader, one of the many qualities I admired at him but in flipping pages randomly, I have come across an old picture of a very beautiful woman. The date it was taken was close to the Salvatores turning which made me believe she was his master…but if that was true, where was she now? I was feeling jealous of a picture and whatever emotions my vampire was still having for this woman, how silly of me really. She was not a threat to me, she may be beautiful and they may share a connection but I'm a freaking Original and I always get what I want!

I was disturbed from my thoughts by the sound of the front door opening so I took off to the room at the end of the hallway, which I was currently occupying and pretended to be reading one of Damon's books.

There was a knock on the door and I allowed my visitors to enter my chamber…

"So we need to talk…"

"You guys are no fun…all you do is talk, talk, talk. How about we play a game instead?"

"Khloe, we need answers. Now is not the time for one of your games."

"How about we play truth or drink…that way you get your answers and I get mine. Plus it is a hell of a lot more fun that way…"

The brothers exchanged looks for a second but in the end decided there was no harm in playing the game so they both nodded. Next thing I know, we were in the living room with 3 bottles of Damon's bourbon in front of us, waiting for the game to begin. Seeing their hesitance, I started…

"So I guess ladies first, right? Who to choose? Well I guess the question fits you both so 'what year were you turned?"

"1864, spring, Mystic Falls. My turn…" Hmm, Stefan was getting straight to the point- I liked that. There was a flash of anger at hearing the answer because the date was the same as the one on the picture which made my fears come true. The woman was indeed the one who had turned my boys but in a way she made me a favor-I wouldn't be here with them if it weren't for her so I decided to let it go, for now.

"How old are you?" A very good question indeed…I was almost as old as time itself but I did not show my age which was very fortunate.

"1145 years, 5 months and 27 days." At that, both their jaws dropped and they stared at me like I was an alien or something. I was relishing in their amazement but the next question snapped me out of it with the force of a truck.

"How did it happen?" It was Damon's time to ask so I could not object…I thought about drinking instead of answering but then I remembered I needed them to trust me so I had to tell the truth. The reminiscing was not my favorite part but it had to be done…now was as good of a time as any other.

So let the story begin…


	5. Chapter 5

_I used to be human, I used to have a mother and a father to take care of us, I used to have a simple, uneventful life and the truth is I miss it more than anything in the world. I should have grown old, married and had children…I should have died in order for others to live but the truth is I didn't, no matter how hard I tried. I have 3 brothers; two of them are older than me- Klaus and Elijah- and one younger named Kol. Our parents were peasants and they worked really hard to put food on the table each day…it was not easy but we managed, as long as we were together, anything else mattered little. But as any other good thing, there must be an end- some sort of ripple effect was created and my mother fell ill with a disease we knew nothing of so it was impossible for us to treat it and she died. We prayed every night for a miracle to happen but when the end came we lost any faith in God and some of us lost their selves in the process. The pain and loneliness captured my father's body and it practically suffocated the life out of him until all was left was a human shell; he went mad with grief and after one year of confusion, he decided to follow our mother into wherever she was headed by taking his own life. Klaus found him in the woods later that day- he had hanged himself by a tree, putting an end to his misery but not to ours. He never was a good dad and after mom passed away he just forgot about us, left us to take care of each other; but even though we had food and a shelter we never found a way to heal our broken hearts because you don't recover after watching your father commit suicide, taking the easy way out and leaving us to deal with the heartache and desperation of not being able to change a thing…_

_We mourned them for the rest of our human lives, coping with the loss and wondering what could have been if life wasn't such a bitch to us. Klaus never got over it; he always looked up to father and wanted to make him proud so you can imagine what it did to him to see his lifeless body hanging in mid air by the big, white oak that had been there for as long as the planet itself._

_One day, like usual, Kol and I stayed home to prepare dinner while our brothers went to hunt. I was only seventeen and little brother was 2 years younger so he was not ready to wield a crossbow into the wild forest filled with beasts. While Elijah and Klaus were following their pray, a horrible accident happened and it changed who we were- one moment of distraction and the need to kill in order to bring food back to us- drove my brother to aim at the wrong target which turned out to be a young woman covered in the skin of a deer…they did their best to save her but the damage had been done, her left lung had been pierced by the arrow and they could not stop the bleeding so she died; but before she took her last breath, she cursed my brothers and I into becoming the monsters we are today. Apparently she was a powerful witch and was running from the town's people who were planning on burning her alive because she possessed the gift of magic. Well, at that time it was considered more like a curse; but even though it was all a horrible misunderstanding and no one was to blame, she blamed us, the entire family so she put a spell on us. We had no idea what was happening until it was too late to do a thing about it…we died in our sleep that night and woke up to a very different world. _

_A world where we were no longer weak but strong, our vision and hearing were ten times better, we could run at inhumanly speed and hunt down even the deadlier beasts without getting even a scratch on our bodies… we healed miraculously and our smell did not betray our needs. But it was two days later that we discovered it wasn't a gift but a curse. We came across a small village, south from our home and when the smell of human blood hit our nostrils we became savage beasts, drinking their life essence until nothing was left but cold bodies on the ground. The horror of it all hit us only in the morning, after the monster had gone to sleep, happy and satisfied with the murders he had done. From that day on, animal blood was no longer an option and many, many lives were taken because of one dead witch. We tried killing each other in so many ways because none of us wanted this type of life, solitude, guilt and remorse soon started creeping their way into our dead hearts. Needless to say nothing worked, we were invincible, immortal, and no one could stop us from being the creatures of darkness that would always visit them in their worst nightmares._

_We all gave in to the bloodlust, feeding the monster blood in order to survive, killing anyone that stood in our way or crossed path with us…until it got better; we got better at controlling the hunger, the need. We no longer had to kill in order to feed but we still did, it brought an indescribable power and satisfaction with it- we had the world at our feet and we planned to do anything we wanted to it, regardless the consequences…_

_We found the switch and shut the emotions off; we drowned the sounds our victims were making while they provided blood to feed our addiction and we no longer cared. Why should we care…no one cared about us before, not God when he took our mother away, not her when she left us and more importantly not our father when he decided he had nothing to live for anymore and chose death over his own children. So we killed, slaughtered, terrorized the world for the longest of time, until it became unbearable and we separated, each one following his own path in life, but no matter how hard we tried, the bloodlust would forever keep up with our running and held us prisoners…_

I have no idea how I managed to tell them the whole story without breaking apart right in front of them… it was not something I did, revealing my past and my emotions. I drank the whole bottle of bourbon out of 3 swings, trying desperately to drown my pain so it would not surface to the exterior but the broken looks I saw staring at me from the Salvatore brothers almost did the trick and I felt a tear running down my cheek but before anyone could comment I wiped it away, and with her the sadness…

I was beginning to feel a pleasurably buzz from the alcohol and it got easier to look at them without wanting to scratch my eyes out…they had yet failed to say anything but from where I stood it seemed like they wanted to hug me and kiss the pain away.

"So there you go; the story of how your ancestors came to life. No need to be s ad about it, it's not all black and white; there are some shades of grey. However I had 1145 years to get used to the truth…" I started pacing the living room, suddenly feeling like in a cage with no way out, cornered by my catchers. "Also, if I was not an Original, I could not have met the great Cesar, or Cleopatra; what about Hitler- he was a terrible man, I remember I scared the shit out of him before he died. I got to learn so much from Joanne of Arc, Louis XIV or Abraham Lincoln and so many others. I saw the world from every corner no matter what season and I watched civilization evolve into what it is today- those are some of the perks of being as old as I am…"

"I'm sorry…" I watched Damon with interest, trying to figure out where he was heading with this, hopefully not to an emotional moment, I could not take more of those. "I'm sorry for what happened to you and your brothers…it wasn't fair." Even though I was expecting to hear it, I was not ready for the honesty in his tone. He really meant it…

"You really mean it, don't you?" He was uncomfortable to say it but he did anyway and in that moment I realized saving Damon will not be a hard task…

"Yes, I do. It was cruel and I am very sorry you had to go through all that."

I watched Stefan, he looked like he wanted to say something to make it all better but he refrained at the last moment. I guess expressing his feelings was not something he did very often…so I put it aside and it made me want to break through to him all the more.

"Thank you. It means a lot…" I smiled at him to reassure him and he responded with a sincere smile, the first one I have seen since meeting him. "But I remember we were playing a game and it is my turn to ask the questions, is it not?"

I took my place on the couch after taking another drink from the bar. This night required a lot of alcohol and I was all for getting drunk in the company of two handsome vampires…

"Stefan, why do you treat people like that? Why play with them, kill them and rip them into pieces after? Who screwed you up so badly? "I already knew who had turned them but I had no idea if she was the reason they were like this.

He threw me a warning look as in to say _'You don't want to go there_…' but I did. I wanted to go the whole way…

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Common Stefan, I know nothing about you yet you know almost everything about me. I believe I have earned the right to ask you this, have I not?" I knew I was testing deep waters but I needed to do this, to break through his shield and warm my way into his heart.

"Alright…I kill because I like it, okay? Just like you said, it gives me a sense of power and control, and that's something I did not have when I turned. I did not want to be this monster, I still don't…but I did not get a say in it. I…I rip people because that's how I am, broken in pieces, just like my victims, and it gives me some sick comfort to know I'm not the only one…to know I can do it to others just like she did it to me."

He threw the empty bottle into the fireplace and that was the first time I saw humanity in him and it made me feel proud of him. He wasn't that gone after all; he was hurt and angry and all those feelings were making him vulnerable. I wanted to pick up the shattered pieces of his heart and glue them together until you could not tell his soul was ever broken.

"It's okay to be angry. I know the feeling all too well, I've been there. I went through the same thing and it took me centuries to amend my broken heart. But I did it in the end. I saved my humanity and I'm not going to let you lose yours. You deserve better, both of you do, and I'll be there to make that happen. I will heal your wounds and help you live again, even if it's the last thing I do…"

They were both speechless after my outburst and most of all they were both confused.

"Why would you do that, why save us? We did nothing to deserve your kindness…"

"I have nothing better to do and, in a way, I'm saving myself by making up for all the pain I caused to others. I will fight for you because you are worth fighting for and whoever says otherwise is a big, fat liar." My blood boiled thinking of all the bad things that happened to my poor boys, all the heartbreak they went through…"The question is: do you want to be saved? Do you want to feel again?"

They searched for a meaning in my eyes, an ulterior motive or something to tell them if I was stall playing games but when they found only sincerity in them, they really started worrying… could they turn the switch on after all the horrible things they've done?

"We'll see…"

It was Stefan's answer and it was better than nothing. I could work with the hope I saw behind his cold front; I will day by day dig into his walls of protection and discover that big heart of his that he keeps under lock. Because the Salvatore brothers had been once the sweetest men you could ever encounter…it would be a shame to let the monster take them away, right?

"We'll see…" I retorted with the biggest smile plastered on my face. Damon was smiling too, but at his brother for showing signs of remorse and for wanting to get better. The truth was he never agreed to what his brother did but he loved him that much- that he never argued the way he did things…


	6. Chapter 6

The game was obviously over what with all the gloom and doom reminiscing brought to the table. We were all fearful of interrupting the comfortable silence that stretched between the 3 of us and say something completely out of line, so we stared at each other for a while until the alcohol buzzed in full force and I, an Original vampire, lost my balance and stumbled when getting off the couch- the second bottle of bourbon really did a trick on me…and in less time than it would have taken for my body to collide with the floor, both brothers caught me and helped me up the stairs and into my room.

"Easy there, champion. As much as I like a woman that can hold her bourbon, you've had more than enough…better think of it, I would have passed out half a bottle earlier than you and I am a designated drinker, ask anyone." I looked at Damon and got lost in his blue eyes but when he noticed my stare, he unconsciously licked his lower lip and I followed his movements with a hungry look plastered all over my drunken face. It was official; the alcohol had done its damage and had stripped me of all logic and inhibitions when it came to my beautiful boys…speaking of which, a clearing of the throat got us out of the trance we were in and Stefan had now all my attention- well at least his green eyes and full lips, then his strong arms helping my incapable body to hit its destination…

"How about we get you into bed now?" My intoxicated mind reacted to his words and naughty images flooded my thoughts in the promise of a very good time…Upon seeing my expression and probably guessing where my sinful imagination had taken me, Stefan hurried to add: "You could use some sleep, we all could after all the excitement we've been through."

I was past the point of being able to sustain an argument so I went with them, let them take me to my bedroom and place me on my red sheeted bed. Everything else is unknown to me because I have soon lost track of the real world and stepped into the land of dreams, where most of the time I was still human; sometimes a mother, other times a granny…but no matter how old I was in my dreams, I was always happier than I am now because I had a heartbeat to remind me of my innocence and youth.

These nights were what kept me going even in my darkest place because no matter what happened, no matter how much of a struggle I had to do in order to keep my monster at bay…I would not betray the image of that good-hearted, innocent and loving woman I should have been if it weren't for this stupid curse…

The next few days I spent my time with the elder Salvatore talking and getting to know the other. Stefan's absence had been inconvenient at first but as I gave it a better thought, I realized why he needed to get away. He has kept his emotions shut for the past hundred years and last night, for the first time, he started feeling again and it was overwhelming for sure. It was all there in his confession, the fear of being hurt or controlled, of becoming weak so that others could take advantage and most of all the fear of trust. He wasn't always like this, but something happened- someone who he trusted had hurt him immensely and he was not ready to give that up…but I had patience and time so waiting was not a problem-what was a problem was choosing between the brothers, which was as impossible as killing an Original, well without a white oak dagger, that is.

"Was it true? Everything you said last night…"

Damon's question reinforced my conclusion that both of them had trust issues so I went at it as sincerely as I could…

"Every word of it…at least until I passed out. What I must have said in my sleep…well, I have no control over that. What about you, Damon?"

"What about me?"

"Why do you kill?" I watched his reaction as to catch the truth behind his answer and he looked ashamed and uncomfortable. "I'm in no condition to judge so don't feel embarrassed. I told you, I did far worse things than you and your brother both put together…"

"I know you won't but that doesn't change the fact that I'm not proud of my actions. It's just a coping mechanism and that way no one gets close enough to get a chance at hurting me again. The guilt reminds me of what I am and what I cannot have anymore- a life, a family, someone to love…I lost the right at normalcy when I fell in love with an evil, conniving bitch…"

He though himself unworthy of acceptance and love, just like any other monster that mourns his long lost human life…but it was all a lie- everything he said was an obstacle before reaching the absolute state of balance between good and evil, between hate and love- between the man and the vampire.

"So you don't believe us vampires can still love and be loved, it's that it? We all have had our heart broken at least once, Damon, but falling to the ground doesn't mean you can't get back up afterwards. It won't happen if you're running away from it, that's for sure…"

He spaced out for a while and my best guess was he was thinking about her- the one who created him- his ex lover. "Will you tell me about her? About how you were turned…?"

He knew the moment will come when I would ask that question, still he had hoped it wouldn't have caught him so off guard.

"I met her in 1864, after I had left the Confederacy and returned home to my father and to Stefan. Her name was Katherine and she was staying with us after losing her family in a terrible accident. Well that was only the beginning of lies but at the time we were all oblivious to her true nature and intentions. She was by far the most beautiful and enthralling woman I had seen in my life- but then again I did not have much experience with girls by that age. Everything about her was inviting; her innocence and playfulness, her seductive smile and those beautiful eyes of hers could drive you crazy. The only problem was I wasn't the only one fancying her…Stefan had not escaped her charms, either. It drove us apart- the rivalry, the competition to win her affection- we barely spoke to each other in the end. Katherine played us both. She toyed with our emotions, compelled us to do what she wants and fooled around with both of us; behind our backs, of course- until she killed us both after feeding us her tainted blood. It was after transitioning that all the lies broke surface and we realized we had lived a fantasy and that none of it was true. She never loved us…and we had died for nothing. Further proof was that she left us after transitioning because apparently we were too much 'drama' and no fun, what with fighting the bloodlust and hating our nature. We've sworn to avenge our deaths but we never actually found the bitch to do it. She's sneaky, that's for sure. Last I heard about her was that she was seeing a very old vampire named Eli who would do anything to protect her…guess I'm not the only moron who fell for her tricks."

My blood froze at the mention of my brother's nickname, the one my mother always used to sooth him when something went wrong. 'Eli' was short for Elijah and he was protecting the one who did this to the Salvatores; my newest enemy and the obstacle between me and absolution into their arms. So I guess I'll have to pay my dear 'Eli' a visit soon, surely he's not truly in love with that slut…as if he could ever choose her instead of his little sister, his own blood, his family.

I decided to keep this information to myself until the time would come for revenge to be taken and justice to be made.

I tried soothing his pain as best I could without actually stepping any boundaries that haven't been broken before so I brushed my hand on his broad shoulder in a gentle manner and the simplest of touches would create lightning and storms outside because of the growing attraction between Damon and me.

"That must have been terrible. I'm sorry if I'm going to sound cruel but I'm happy things turned out this way…" He shot me an accusing look and I realized how that must have sounded so I hurried to amend things: "because otherwise I wouldn't have met you and your brother. I really value your friendship and the company, since I've been abandoned by my own brothers as a result of my epiphany." His features relaxed and he smiled a reassuring smile- the same one that set my heart on fire.

"As do we. I know Stefan's not a big fan of expressing his feelings but I've seen the way you reach out to him, the way you understand him like even I couldn't and I just want you to know it's really working, you're getting through to him and changing him step by step. For that I'll always be grateful to you…I've wanted my brother back since Katherine came into the picture and the past few days have been the closest I got to getting to know him. So, thank you, Khloe, for bringing my brother back."

"You're welcome. I just hate what she did to you. Playing you like that, turning you and then leaving you behind, like some broken toy she didn't want to entertain herself with anymore." I tried making the best of a sticky situation so I lightened the mood. "What a fool she must be for giving you up…" at his intense stare I felt my cheeks blush with embarrassment so I covered it up as quickly as I could; "both of you, I mean."

I saw a flicker of pain and jealousy in his eyes but it was gone as far as I blinked, leaving no trace of regret behind at the mention of his brother.

"Well it's her loss, your gain." He bit his lip because it was supposed to be a joke but it sounded more like an invitation. One I was not about to refuse…

"It is my gain indeed. I have come across two handsome, intelligent and with so much potential vampires and I plan to make the most of it." I let it trail like that for his own imagination to kick into action just like mine would. And so it did if his lost gaze and slowly increasing bulge in his pants were of any indication. This sexual tension was becoming too much and too hard to resist…

"I think I'm going to feed. Want to join me?" Hmm, whether it was a curiosity invitation or a much more meaningful one, I didn't care. I was hungry for much more than human blood but it will have to do for now. I wanted both brothers because frankly, Katherine was right, it was impossible to choose between them. They were like fire and ice- and I so wanted to burn and melt under their naked bodies. So until I made sure they wanted me too, I will not make my move…just build the tension and desire so when it did explode, it will be magical.

"Sure. But remember:"

"No killing. I know now come along."

I had explained some of my rules to Damon in his brother absence. I'll let Stefan have this few days as his goodbye to his past self and as soon as he'll be back, I'll make sure to do the same. I still have many things to teach them so it's good we have eternity and no threat at it…

We entered the bar we first met and asked for some drinks as to look inconspicuous to why we were here. The bartender recognized me and jumped to obey my every command. Seriously, the guy was acting like a lovesick puppy, eating me with his hungry eyes and for that I will not have him as a snack tonight. I scanned the small room for something more appetizing and my eyes found nothing…how disappointing- 'was I too picky when it came to human blood or did the Salvatores do a number on me and ruined me for other men?'

"So, find anyone worthy of the attention?"

At my question, Damon's gaze turned itself from a very beautiful woman to me…

"I believe I did. Brunette girl, 9 o' clock. She looks yummy, don't you think?"

What was he trying to do, fuck her or feed from her? Or was his plan to make me jealous, judging by the smug face he made at my frowned forehead.

"She seems rather plain, if you ask me. But I'm not a man so how would I know?"

He grinned further and my head was about to explode because of his cockiness. Two can play this game, mister 'I can have any girl I want'…

I lift my dress just below my little ass so I can show those long skinny legs of mine and the after effects did not disappoint. Damon's eyes were glued to my thighs and he had forgotten everything about that brunette of his that was watching him flirtingly from her table.

After a second scan I had found the perfect guy to make him jealous…blond, tall, muscular- an athlete from the looks of it. He had blue eyes and soft lips which were quite inviting might I add. If I wasn't standing next to the perfect looking guy, I'd totally tap that. But I can't, I could lose both brothers for a weak human and we already know how that ends- Noah like. After downing my shot of tequila and throwing another look at my make-up I decided it was time for some action- finally some fun…

"Watch and learn how it's done, newbie…" Teasing Damon was so entertaining I just couldn't help myself.

I headed in the direction of my prey, bypassing all the other drunk or horny men that were trying to impress me. Blondie was playing pool with his friends, good thing I was good at this type of games…

"Hy there" I approached him with my seductive smile and a little eyelash flutter "I hope I'm not being too forward by asking you if you'd like to play some pool. I'm Khloe, by the way…"

He was, like the others, impressed with my looks and tiny outfit, so he accepted my offer on the spot.

"I'm Matt, nice to meet you. Haven't seen you around, you new in town?"

"Yes, I just moved here with my brother." I pointed to Damon who was watching us like a hawk.

"Oh, well I'm glad you did."

We started playing and I threw in a challenge to spice the game.

"How about we make things a bit more interesting?" At his raised eyebrow I hastily added: "If I win, I get you all to myself for the rest of the night. No friends allowed…"

"Wow, that's bold…but I like a girl who knows what she wants. What about if I win?"

"Then you can do with me as you please…"

I watched behind his shoulder at my 'brother' who was still not after his prey but watching me and on the verge to either get the hell out or beat the shit out of Matt.

"Well then I'm going to do my best to win."

2 beers and 30 minutes later I won and Matt made a reverence to enforce my win. I searched the bar for my partner in crime but could not find him anywhere.

'He's probably with his brunette or maybe I exaggerated and he bailed on me. Shit!'

"So what do you want to do now? I'm yours for the night…"

"Let's go get some air…it's really hot in here."

He put his arm over my shoulders and we left the bar as a couple.


	7. Chapter 7

Outside, he attacked my lips and devoured my mouth and I felt the passion rise and the monster awaken. I pushed him against the wall and returned the favor, attacking his neck and placing love bites every now and then. He moaned and grabbed my ass which made me bite his lower lip and draw blood. "Mhmm!" Fortunately he was way too turned on to object my rough demeanor and we kept at it for the next 5 minutes, all the while imagining he was someone else.

"You're so hot…God, you turn me on." And I did, I could feel his erection against my thigh which wasn't helping with the whole situation. I brought him here to feed on him and yet the fact I haven't had any in over 3 months was driving me crazy.

We were interrupted by a snicker and I knew who it was before I even saw him. 'So he did not left, after all…'

"I thought you were supposed to drink from him, not let him feel you up."

"That's exactly what I was doing before you came along…Jealous much?"

He tensed and he almost lost control but in the end chose to play the 'bored' card:

"Not really, just getting bored waiting for you to finish with your snack."

A confused and somewhat scared Matt cut in:

"What's he talking about? Who are you?"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I compelled him so he wouldn't go off screaming 'vampire' to the whole bar. "You'll enjoy it, I promise…" I let my fangs appear and bit into his fragile skin and after one moment of pain, I could feel him moaning and vibrating with pleasure under me. His blood was rich and nourishing, warming his way to my body, humming with satisfaction. I pulled back before doing any damage and stared into his half lidded eyes.

"We went out to get some air and my brother came and took me home. We never made out; instead you tripped and fell, injuring your neck in the process. Go home and take care of that…"

I compelled him and headed back to the Boarding House.

"You coming or not?"

Damon was turned on by the sight of me drinking that boy's blood and angered by my little foreplay. Those both were not a good combo…

He knew he had no claims over me but still it hurt to see me like that with somebody else. Especially a weak human who could not give me what I needed.

"Why do you care?" He dropped that and stormed back home and to his room, leaving me baffled and feeling guilty for what I had done.

I went to his door and knocked but he wouldn't answer- of course not- he was stubborn as a mule.

"Damon, please let me in. Look I'm sorry I got carried away back there and that you had to see it…just open the door so we can talk about it." Still nothing from the other side. "Suite yourself. I'll be downstairs if you change your mind."

But he never did and I fell asleep on the couch, waiting for him.

In the morning he acted like nothing happened and it hurt to see he had blocked it out; though I didn't want him to confess his love for me either, not yet anyway. I wouldn't know what to say to that. 'I love you too but I also love your brother?' Yeah, right…

Stefan came back from his mysterious trip and it felt good to see him again. I did not want to think how many victims he had killed in the meantime, I only wanted to spend some quality moments with him.

"Stefan, you're back. It's really good to see you again…"

"You too. How've you been?"

He didn't look murderous like he was supposed to, instead he looked conflicted- like he was fighting a feeling he was not supposed to have.

"Good, your brother and I got to know each other better in your absence but I wished I could say the same thing about you too. Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Of course." He offered me his arm and I took it.

We paced in silence for a couple of minutes until I could no longer control my curiosity…

"Where have you been? I mean you left all of the sudden, I didn't even have time to say goodbye…"

"I know and I'm sorry. I just felt like I needed some time alone to, you know, to think about what you said that night- and some other stuff on my mind."

I nodded in understanding because I did. It must have been hard for him to accept his own feelings and deal with them.

"I understand. I just wished I could have helped you deal with your feelings. I had to do it on my own and it was pretty difficult so I would have been there for you…"

"How are you doing this?" He had wonder in his eyes and it was too much, too beautiful so I looked some other way.

"Doing what?"

"Stripping me of my defenses which took so many years to be built, reaching places in me I did not knew I possessed and confusing me about who I really am…"

It was better than a love confession, it was the truth. I got to him…

"I've turned the switch off a hundred years ago and I've only known you for a week and it's already feeling like it's all going to come back crashing on me. It scares the shit out of me and the worst part is I can't go back to who I was before you. You're changing me with your simple presence…"

I felt a tear threaten to spill and I could no longer avoid his green eyes. They kept a secret that he was now sharing with me- he was scared of feeling, because once turned on, all the guilt and remorse is overwhelming.

"Because I've been where you are and I understand. Because I see you for what you really are and not what you try to be- you have a heart and it is broken but it can be amended with the proper treatment. And because I care about you and your brother. I had no one to teach me about these things and I had to learn it on my own…I would have wanted someone to show me that there is another way; to prove to me I was worth saving- like you are. I'm just trying to make things better because for the first time in way too long, it's about more than friendship or sex. It's real this time…"

He touched my face and I leaned into his hand, closing my eyes.

"I would have loved to meet you first; before her. Things could have been so much different…"

He took my face into his hands and kissed me like there was no tomorrow or like his life depended on it. His lips were warm and soft and I let a moan escape me…oh how long I've waited for this moment…

He licked my lip, begging for entrance- and who was I to deny him anything, really. He tasted like cinnamon and apples, leaving me wanting for more like the addict that I became. Our lips joined and fought for dominance which I gladly lost and I let myself fall into his strong arms while my knees were giving in to the pleasure.

There was always this nagging feeling like I was forgetting something or someone but when I felt his hands cup my breasts, my mind turned to jelly and I could see or want nothing more than Stefan.

"I want you so badly…" I could feel it, big and hard against my left thigh and the only thing I could picture was him buried deep inside me, thrusting in and out with a steady rhythm that would make us both moan desperately. "I've wanted you from the beginning but not like this…I need you, Khloe, I need to be inside you; otherwise I might go crazy."

"I want you too. Bedroom, now." I was breathing heavily from all the making out and I could smell arousal in the air, both his and mine.

We fled at vampire-speed to his room in order to continue what we already started…

Clothes were flying in every direction and we took advantage of all the revealed skin, kissing in wanton. He placed my burning body on his bed, silk sheets caressing every inch of my being, and just stood there looking at me…

"You're so beautiful!" I felt self conscious and tried covering my naked breasts even though I was never the shy type, there was something in his stare that made me want to hide and jump his bones at the same time.

"Don't. I want to see you, all of you. I want to memorize this picture of you lying naked on my bed, all blushed and turned on…" He climbed between my open thighs and looked me up and down, smelling my arousal and probably seeing the fluids seeping from me…"Cause it feels like you could slip away any time and I can't afford that. You're my salvation and without you I'm just another hideous creature of the night with nothing to hold on to; so I will at least be holding onto the memory of this moment, the way you smell and taste, how your hair is sprawled on my pillows and your skin contrasts with my sheets…and most of all how good it fells to finally touch you and kiss you. "

"I'm not going anywhere, Stefan. I'm right here and there's no other place I'd rather be…"

I kissed him as gently as I could as to prove my point and it turned rapidly into a hasty, passionate kiss which led to other things…he nipped down my neck, kissing and licking every inch of my sweaty skin, then down my cleavage and at the same time his mouth latched itself on one of my nipples, his right hand went to my throbbing core, his fingers easing some of the pressure and pain building up in me.

"Yes, baby, you're so wet for me…"

"Mhmm" any coherent answer escaped me and I could only nod and trash my head around at his administrations. "Need you…now!"

"Patience is a virtue, love. You certainly won't regret it…" He pushed one finger into my pussy and then another, and another- fucking me hard and making me gasp. 'God, those fingers of his are magical…'

"Ah, yes, Stefan, yes…harder…right there…oh, God, so good…" He was rough and I loved it…every second of it. He let go of my breast and kissed me with all the need he could muster, trying to alleviate some of his own tension. His tongue was exploring the cavern of my mouth, submitting the taste to his memory while mating with mine.

When the big O hit me, it hit me hard…so much that I had to bite on something as to keep my screams at bay…if it happened to be his lower lip and draw blood, well that wasn't my fault- it was actually his for being so damn hot. His blood was like food for the gods or like a glass of bourbon to an alcoholic…like a sip of water after being stranded in the desert for so long…but to me it tasted like love.

"I love those moans of yours and I love the fact that I'm the one to make you feel that way" My body ached for him and so did his "…but, we have to deal with a big problem now and it can't be postponed anymore."

He pointed to his impressive erection and I let a giggle out at the restrained expression on his face. He was actually hurting, the poor guy…

"Oh, so this looks funny to you, huh? Well of course it does, you're already satiated while I am barely hanging on here…"

"I'm far from satisfied, not when it comes to you. I won't be until I can feel you inside of me, pulsating and throbbing…"I licked my lips in anticipation.

He hissed and pinned me to the mattress with his body- apparently my naughty words were turning him on; note to myself, checked. He freed his cock from the confines of his black boxers and teased me with it, making my back arch and my hips raise as to urge him forward…"Ugh, please…"

"Please what? I need you to say what you want…"

He was making me beg; me- as in the fucking Original vampire…how frustrating! 'What does a girl have to do around here to get a good lay?'

I grabbed his face into my hands forcefully and demanded, not begged, for him to fuck me:

"Take me, now!" It worked like a charm and before I knew it, he completed me, filling me to the hilt and staying there for a few seconds before building a slow rhythm of his thrusts.

I met him thrust for thrust, needing him to go faster but he was bent on having it his way…

'Not with me, you won't…' I flipped us over, so I was now straddling his waist and free to set my own rhythm so to reach completion…I was no longer thinking about what he needed but from the looks of it, he was enjoying it too. I chanted his name frantically when I came again, only this time I did it on his twitching cock and soon my clenching muscles drove him over the edge, following me into impression of ecstasy…

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, both dreading the separation and the emptiness of not being connected anymore…

"That was…wow. You were amazing, Khloe!" He kissed the top of my head and hugged me to his chest as a form of cuddling. He could be so sweet when he wanted to be and I loved the fact that each day I discovered something new about him, making me fall even harder in love with him.

"You weren't so bad yourself, for a 'hideous monster' I mean!" I smiled looking at his tormented features and taking some kind of pride in the fact that he was mine…"My monster…" I placed a wet kiss to his neck and stroked his strong biceps, letting him know how much I needed him for my own sanity.

He was buried deep in thoughts while unconsciously playing with my hair, my head on his chest and our legs intertwined; and I couldn't remember the last time I felt this comfortable with a man.

"I think I love you!"

'Did he just say what I think he did?' I snapped my incredulous eyes at his, silently challenging him to take it back…

"What did you just say?"

"I love you!" This time he said it watching me in the eyes, not once flinching or his voice shaking…he loved me, oh my God, he really loved me…

"I love you too, Stefan." The words tumbled off my lips before I could put some thinking into what I was doing to the other brother.

And we fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling convinced that together we could defeat anything, be anything and see everything with new eyes…


	8. Chapter 8

What to do when your head and heart want different things? Which one do you follow and which one you betray? 'Cause you have to chose the one you trust the most, the one that has never let you down even if it wasn't the best decision ever, it was just another way to reach your goal of learning from your mistakes and stop doing them; but then I realized you can easily lose your mind yet never your heart, not without losing yourself with it…

Little did I know that when Damon walked out the door, he took away my heart, leaving me empty just like so many others before I had helped them over the years.

I woke up to the sound of voices downstairs, Stefan's and… oh my God, Damon…

Looking around I realized I wasn't in my room, in my bed…this can't be real…Shit! I slept with Stefan last night, didn't I? Taking a look under the covers and realizing I was wearing absofuckinglutely nothing brought all the memories from my 'quality moments' with the younger Salvatore and a sick smile made its way onto my face, the morning after kind of smile…

'Wipe that smug off your face, Khloe, and het the hell out of here until Damon finds you in his brother's bed!' I hurried into recovering my clothes from all around the room, some of them hadn't made it alive-instead had been torn off in the process by an overly anxious and excited vampire. I rushed to my bedroom and found a mirror as to smooth my sex hair that was sticking up in all the wrong places before somebody- as in Damon- knocked on the door.

'_Shit! Quickly jump off the window and get the hell out of here_.'

"Come in…" Fuck, what do I do now?

"Hey…just wanted to talk to you about something, if you're not busy that is."

Oh God, he was so handsome and sexy…

"Yes, of course. What about?" 'Act as if nothing happened and you'll be fine…' I told myself to calm the nerves and yet it was pretty much useless…'He's gonna know and he'll hate me forever…'

"I wanted to apologize for how I behaved the other night- you know- for freaking out like that. I had no right to snap at you the way I did…"

"Why did you?"

He looked stunned at my forwardness although he knew better that being blunt was one of my virtues…

"I…ah…because…" He took one step towards me and then another "Because I like you, Khloe, I like you a lot."

I should have run in the other direction but I felt pinned to the floor by the force of guilt and I did the only thing I could- I bowed my head in shame and also remorse for what was to come next…

Standing right in front of me was the man I loved and betrayed with one hand reaching for my cheek giving me a sense of déjà-vu, but this time the hand stopped mid-air and a loving expression was replaced by shock and hurt, treason evident in his amazing blue eyes…

"His smell is all over you…" He growled and pinned me to the nearest wall by the neck, all the while his vampire features coming out to show his anger and frustration. I did nothing to fight him off even though his hold was strong and it cut the air from my lungs- I deserved the pain; hell, I'd take all his pain if I could and transfer it to myself; I could take violent Damon, dangerous Damon and even monster Damon. But broken Damon because of me was something I had never wanted to see; something that hurt worst than loneliness…"You fucked my brother, didn't you?" His voice cracked at the end, betraying his feeling of control over his emotions and leaving him completely exposed…

I wanted to make him feel again and be happy but now he's miserable and it's all my fault…

"I…I…" I had no words to describe the situation because there was really no excuse for what I did but Stefan's words I hadn't expected and that was when the shit hit the fan…

"Actually, brother, I believe I was the one doing the fucking, wouldn't you agree?"

'Shit, Stefan! Now is not the time to be cocky and smug…' I threw him a deathly glare and hissed:

"Shut the fuck up, Stefan!" I returned to my dear Damon and put my hands on his- supplicating him to listen to me. "Damon, I'm sorry…please I can explain…" But there wasn't time apparently because he let me go, throwing me one last tormented glare and stormed out the door- leaving me clueless as to where or when he'll be back…

I fell on my knees and started crying because he took with him everything I had including my heart and there was a possibility I might never get it back…

"No, no, no…he didn't let me explain…he left without listening…" I felt Stefan's arms circle me in a warming embrace yet it did nothing to sooth my pain; neither did his next words because I knew they weren't true.

"He'll be back and you will tell him then what it is you wanted to…shh, it's okay, you'll see. My brother's a big boy and he can take care of himself- he just needs some time."

Only I knew he wouldn't come back and he would definitely not be okay with this…it must be killing him…'oh my God, what if he does something stupid or what if he gets himself into trouble? I would never forgive myself if something happened to Damon because of me…'

It's been now 2 days since I have last felt my heart and saw my love. The older Salvatore was God knows where, doing God knows what and I could no longer listen to the silence of the Boarding House and the emptiness of my chest. Something was definitely wrong and I needed to find him, bring him home where he belongs…is that incredibly selfish and greedy?- yes but vampires tend to be like that- especially after spending a thousand years searching for that one person, well in this case two persons, that can make you happier than you've ever been before.

I tried tracking him down, following his smell but I lost him at the bar he always went to when problems seemed to pile up and bring him down- he would come here and wallow in his bourbon until the morning came with a pleasurably buzz, enough to take his mind off of things. But what happened after, where did he go from there- those were the questions I most needed answers to, because I refuse to let him go; I refuse to let half of my heart walk away after searching the whole world for it. Because that would make me a quitter and Khloe Masters is no quitter, we all know that…

Walking the town's streets up and down for a clue as to where he was, something odd hit my senses. Another vampire was in town which was strange…the Salvatore brothers and I were the only ones currently in this time forsaken place. I chased him down and pinned him to a wall, demanding for answers and when they took their time to follow I had to use some compulsion in order to make the stranger talk.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Evan and I'm here to stop the Salvatore brothers from exposing us to the humans."

My blood froze and my knees weakened. I knew the others weren't happy with Damon's and Stefan's behavior but I had hope for it not to come to this…'no, I need more time…you can't!' This was usually what happened when vampires threatened revealing their kin to the world because we supported our own.

"How many of you? Have you found them? Answer me, God damn it; or I'll rip your heart out!"

"There sent 7 of us to capture them. We only have one of them in our possession but his brother will join him soon." He looked bewildered because he had no idea why he was telling me this. The ability to compel vampires was one perk we Originals wanted to keep a secret because otherwise all the others would start using vervain and that would do no good to us…

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! You said 'we have'…that means he's still alive, right? Where are you keeping him?" If they touched one hair on his head I swear I'll kill them all…I'll rip all their hearts out which is something I don't usually do.

"He'll be dead by the time darkness sets in so don't try to save your friend. How are you doing this to me? Please, they will kill me if they find out I betrayed them… "

"This will be the last time I ask so if you want to live another sunrise you better answer me."

"There's an abandoned house near Wickery Bridge, just 2 miles north from it. That's where they are keeping him…now please, please don't kill me. I only did what the protocol asked of me."

"I know. You never saw me, we never had this conversation. Leave Mystic Falls and never return again…now." He was out of my sight faster than normal vampire speed, leaving me with only one problem to solve: get my Damon back safe and sound and kill 6 other vampires if they interfere.

Wickery Bridge, abandoned house, the place was easy to find...I could hear voices in the basement but none of them was my beloveds. I knocked at the front door after I decided to give the kidnappers a chance and not go straight for the kill- the fact that I hated taking lives did not mean I was not capable of it; in fact I craved revenge right now and that was a bad omen for 6 persons in this place.

To my surprise it was Kay who opened the door… he was my last project and I walked out on him 30 years ago after he told me he loved me. I freaked out, okay…falling in love with him was not possible- he was not the one…so leaving him was the only way.

He was even more shocked than I was to see me standing in front of him after so long.

"Khloe…what are you doing here? Did you realize you love me and came back?"

Oh God no…he wasn't over it yet?

"Hello Kay. I'm afraid that's not the case here…you have something that belongs to me and I want it back. So aren't you going to invite me in? Oh right, there's no barrier, I can manage that all on my own." I walked in and left him there, stunned and a little hurt so I could head downstairs and have my heart back…

"Wait, you can't go down there."

"And who's going to stop me? You? Have you forgotten who you're talking to, Kay?" He didn't say anything so I continued walking but added nonetheless…"Thought so…"

What I found in the basement scarred me to life…I saw Damon tied up to the ceiling, hanging in mid-air with his chest and back bleeding from all the torture he endured from this…this animals. I felt my face change instantly and I was about to drain them all for doing this to him…how dare they treat my boy like that?

They all stood there; prepared to attack because they had no idea who they were dealing with and I almost hoped they'll pounce on me so I wouldn't feel bad about killing them on the spot. Instead I recomposed myself and walked confidently in the room, throwing each of them a glare saying 'dare and die'.

I approached Damon and caressed his silky yet bleeding cheek, giving him a sad smile instead of an apology although he deserved it. He was still hurting but no longer from the cuts and burns he received but from the way I acted before and he silently mouthed one word to me: "don't!" what he meant by it was unknown to me but I guessed he did not want to hear how bad I felt or how sorry I was.

I turned back to Kay and the others and made a threatening step in front of them…

"Who did this?"

One stupid vampire misinterpreted my words and thought I had asked who caught the Salvatore and brought him here so he made one step forward…

"I did. I saw him leave the bar downtown this morning…he was so drunk he couldn't even walk straight, the bastard. The council sent us here to get rid of him and his brothers because of their foolishness…these two threaten to expose us to the humans because of their feeding habits. You're here to see the job done, aren't you?"

'Oh, you stupid, useless piece of shit.'

"Yes!" I moved at full speed and before everyone else could even comprehend what was happening, I had him pinned to the wall with a stake in his chest, 2 inches below his heart. He would not die for now…"I wouldn't try to save him if I were you…or you might be next and I will not miss in the future." They all retreated at the threat in my tone but still ready to fight me. "What I meant was who tortured the prisoner?" No one was brave enough to brag now, after seeing that bit of demonstration earlier and I was rapidly losing my patience. Finally Kay stepped forward and stood up for him and his friends.

"We all did. It's the protocol…teach them a lesson before killing them and making the world a better place. Why are you here Khloe? What is he to you?"

I hissed when hearing those words coming from my ex-lover and could no longer control myself…I pounced on him and hit his head hard on the bricked wall:"You, how dare you talk about him like that? If it weren't for me you'd be dead by now. You were also out of control when I first met you so don't pretend to be better…you asshole. If you want to make the world a better place you'll take a stake and drive it through your heart, saving me the time of doing it myself."

He was on the verge of crying because of my harsh words and even though I cared about him once, I no longer felt the need to protect him and save him…more like the other way around now.

"You don't really mean that, do you? You saved me and made me feel again…I love you and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I've been searching for you, Khloe; ever since you left there hasn't been a moment when I wasn't thinking about you so please, come back to me…we used to be good together." It pained me a little to see him like this and to hear he never let go of my memory so I gave him his freedom back…

"You don't love me anymore. I left you 30 years ago and you let me go but kept your promise…you're free, Kay." My pupils dilated and suddenly I could hear the sound of his heart being put together. He repeated my words and seemed happier than I ever saw him, oblivious to what had happened and surprised to see me.

"So, is he your next project?"

The others were whispering to themselves stuff like 'did she just compel him?' or 'how did she do that?', 'who is she?' I watched Damon's expression at the realization that I could compel vampires hit him but his face betrayed no emotions other than exhaustion and hunger.

"Something like that, Kay. You should know, better than all of them, that I can help him and his brother without bringing the council into this. They are no longer a threat to you so let him go…also tell the others to stay away from Stefan too."

"Who are you?" Asked one vampire from behind me…

"I'm an Original and a friend of the Salvatores. I'm going to take Damon home now without you making anymore problems, okay? I'd hate to kill you all…"

They all stepped back and raised their hands in surrender so I proceeded with my plans. The ropes were dipped in vervain but they hurt Damon more than me so I hurried to set him free…he could barely stand on his feet so I helped him up the stairs and out of that damned house.


	9. Chapter 9

We got to the woods but it was clear to me he wouldn't make it home without human blood so we stopped and I put him down against a tree. He was barely hanging on to reality because his wounds weren't healing and he was losing too much blood…'vervain' I thought…they must have injected him with it in order to weaken him.

I let my fangs out and bit into my wrist…blood showing at the surface of my skin. I put my hand to his lips and urged him into drinking because there was no one in a 10 miles area and Original blood was even stronger than a human's. As the smell hit his senses, he latched onto my wrist with both hands and bit into my veins desperately, drawing more blood…there was nothing erotic about our situation still it felt amazing, him drinking from me. There were few who had tried Original blood because we usually didn't do it…apparently it tasted better than any human's because we were never turned by someone else's tainted blood.

Damon was taking more than he needed and I was growing weaker by the second yet I did not want for this feeling to end…it was the most intimate and connected moment I had with the older brother since knowing him.

"Damon, sweetie, I think you had enough." His eyes snapped open when hearing my voice and his fangs let go of my hand, but not his lips. He licked the wound closed and placed an open kiss to my wrist at which I let out a small moan…"How do you feel?" He raised his eyes and met mine; the only emotion there was confusion…

"Why did you do it?" at my questioning gaze he also added: "Why come after me and save me? Why feed me your blood if you already made your choice? Your life would be so much easier without me in it…just you and my brother…"

"You're wrong…it wouldn't be easier…it would be impossible to live without you. You never gave me a chance to explain but I didn't choose, Damon…because I can't choose. I don't expect you to understand but please stop saying you're not important. You have no idea how much I wanted to drain those vampires dry or rip their hearts out for what they did to you…and you know I don't kill anymore, but I wouldn't hesitate in whipping the entire vampire community for you."

"You're right I don't understand. Because when you love somebody, you give them all your heart, not only half of it…Stefan and I deserve better than that…we deserve better than a second Katherine."

To say the comparison to that bitch was disturbing was the understatement of the century…Katherine was a fool for giving them up while I'm not. I recoiled at his statement as if he had actually punched me yet it was worse, it hurt more than a stake to the stomach.

"I'm nothing like Katherine. I would never hurt you on purpose; I would never abandon you or lie to you…"

"Yet you have…you never told us you can compel vampires. You probably compelled us to feel this way about you and all of this was just a game."

I felt tears threaten to cascade down my cheeks but God is my witness that I won't let Damon Salvatore break me like I did with Noah…

"This is the reason I never told you…because you'd assume everything we have is a lie. But you know what being compelled feels like and it's not this…and you're scared because this time it's real and you can't run from it so you're trying to make it something that it's not. I know because I'm scared too but I'm also tired of running so here I am...it's true, I did compel you once but it was the night me met, when we were outside the bar. I made you invite me to stay at your place for a couple of days so I could get to know you two but that's all I did, I swear."

"Oh right, 'cause we are your next project…isn't that what that Kay vampire said- that you take broken people and put them back together. Do you have like a 'hero complex' or something? Do you travel the world in search of bad guys so you can save humanity? Well let me tell you something, I feel, okay? And it sucks…but your work with me it's done 'cause I finally have my humanity back."

He was doing so much more damage with his words than Noah did with his rejection and it was killing me because I was finally good enough for someone yet they were not enough for me…

"God damn it, Damon, you have no idea what you're talking about…I don't have a 'hero complex', I'm just trying to be better than the monster. I'm just trying to be worth loving for once…"

He watched me curiously, not understanding what I was talking about because if there was someone worth loving it would be me, for all the good I have done to the world…

"Why would you think that you're not good enough?"

"Because I hurt you even though I love you so much… and because this isn't the first time I do. I have only been in love twice in almost 1500 years and the first time I did, it ended badly…I was still being led by the bloodlust and the anger when I met him yet Noah changed me even though he was only human. We fell in love and I was happy, I was finally feeling alive and close to human…but it did not last, like any other good thing. I never told him about my true nature instead he found out in the worst way possible. I hadn't fed in a while because I was afraid the town's people would find out about me and I would have to leave my Noah behind; and he and I were making love when the hunger hit me forcefully and I surrendered to my monster, my features changing…I did all I could to calm myself but it was too late, he already saw my face and was horrified by it. He rejected me and was disgusted for having feelings for a demon but what hurt me the most is the fact he actually asked me to kill him because he was ashamed for mating with a vampire. I should have done what he asked and saved myself a lot of misery but I couldn't muster the power to just snap his neck- that's all it would have taken, a bit of strength from my part and I could shut my emotions off and go back to being the heartless bitch I was before him. However I could not go there because the picture of his disgust was forever imprinted into my memory and I hated myself for letting it happen…so I compelled him to forget me and I left that place with only one decision on my mind- to become worth loving and to no longer have to be alone. That is the reason behind my actions, the 'why' to my intentions…I have helped people find themselves hoping along with them I'd find you and Stefan- and I did, 1000 years later."

It was the first time I told someone about Noah and it felt good to talk about it. It felt like closure…

Damon then realized that what he said earlier was cruel and had hurt my feelings.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't mean it like that, I'm actually thankful to have you in my life even though I don't show it…it's just hard to give your heart to somebody else knowing they have the ability to brake it. That was actually what I wanted to tell you when I came into your room, three days ago…I wanted to tell you something but did not find the courage to do it and then I smelled Stefan on you and I went ballistic. I was jealous and hurt that while I was still conflicted about my feelings; my brother knew already how he felt and acted on it; I regretted not telling you why I reacted that way when we went out and the fact that I shut you out, pushed you away, right into his arms."

"Damon"

"No, please, just let me say this. You're nothing like Katherine and I was wrong to say otherwise…you are good and honest; you care about others while she only cares about herself. You gave me my life back and although there have been moments when I hated you for making me feel again, I still want to thank you for choosing us, for being the best part of me, for bringing out the good in me. But I can't share you with my brother, Khloe, I can't have only half of you because I love you. I'm in love for the first time and it's because of you…" He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and gently traced my cheek with his fingers, stopping at my lips which parted of their own accord… "And seeing you with Stefan is killing me."

"I love you too, Damon! But…" He kissed me and I had to swallow my words. His lips were molding perfectly with mine and he tasted so sweet like vanilla and strawberries…and when our tongues melted together I literally saw stars before my eyes.

"No buts…right now it's only you and me…I don't care about anything else."

"No regrets…"

"None. I want you forever but I'll take what I can get." I kissed him and together we fell to the ground with him on top, his hand exploring the skin under my shirt. His touch was electrifying and it ignited fires in its path, only dulled by his proximity…"Do you care much about this shirt?" I looked at him confused but mimicked a 'no' anyway and soon the noise of fabric being torn reached my hearing and I giggled. My heaving chest clad in nothing but a flimsy lace bra was brushing against his now healed because of my blood and the contact felt so incredible that I wanted more.

"Pants…" kiss "need…" kiss "to go".

"Yes they do." And we took both our pants off, craving for more touching between our naked bodies…I needed to touch him so bad that I ripped his boxers and stroked his shaft altering with gentle squeezes which drove him crazy: "Shit that feels good…but forget about the foreplay, I need you now." He did the same thing with my panties, put one of my legs onto his shoulder and entered me completely in only one thrust:

"Oh, God! Damon…" I raised my hips signaling I was ready for him to move and we both set a hurried rhythm because we were too desperate for release; we were a perfect match for each other and being with him was better than I imagined. "Harder, please!" It's not like I'm a fragile China doll and could break any time- I liked it rough and raw-and the forest was the perfect spot for an unforgettable fuck. Damon put his hands under my ass and lifted us both, then smashing us against a tree, at vampire speed, and the pain from the scratches on my back only added to the building pleasure from my core…the smell of my blood soon made him ache with desire and his fangs came out begging him for a taste.

"Your blood, it tastes fucking perfect…I need more." It sounded like a compliment and an apology mixed together but the feeling of his fangs against my neck threw me off guard and I climaxed while he drank my blood. He sped up the pace, this new position offering him a better access at my G-spot so with each thrust of his cock, my back scraped against the tree, sending me crashing into wave after wave of pure ecstasy. I was feeling so much pleasure and blood loss that I almost blacked out; instead I bit him too, completing the cycle and sending us both over the edge…God, his blood tasted good…

His knees gave in from the force of his orgasm and we both fell once again to the ground, in a perfect tangle of limbs, not once breaking our connection, both emotional and physical. It must have been 5 minutes later that we were able to move again but words still faded us so we just stood there, watching the other right in the eyes and saying everything we felt without the need for speaking. It must have been the best sex ever because I don't remember ever feeling this way, this satiated and exhausted, my mind an ocean of nothing whatsoever.

"Wow…" the simple exclamation seemed to do injustice to how I was feeling but words could not simply describe the state of bliss and content that I was in.

"I love you so much, Khloe, no matter who you choose." What? After all we've been through he was still expecting me to break one brother's heart and my own with it? "At least now you can compare notes about how good we are in the sac…" His tone was bitter but the pain in my heart was even more so…

I picked myself up and dressed in the few items that were left undamaged after our heavy love making and started in the direction of the boarding house but not before I added sourly:

"I don't think I can Damon, I'd rather die than break one of your hearts…and it's impossible for me to be killed. I hope we find another way because if not, I'll have to leave you both and then we would all spend our miserable existence in regret and pain…"

I left him there and stepped out of the woods and into the house, passed by Stefan's intense stare at my state of undress and went straight to my room, locking the door after myself…


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Damon returned, Stefan was already freaking out about the whole situation.

Stefan's POV

'Had the world gone mad? What was with Khloe and her attire? First she disappears without a word and then comes back looking like she was mugged of her clothes and attacked by a tornado…she storms to her bedroom and locks the door behind her without answering a question from my part.'

Damon enters the living room pretty much with the same expression as the Original earlier and ignores me, going straight to the fridge and picking up a bag of blood.

"Where the hell have you been Damon? And why is Khloe acting like that?"

He sips his blood calmly without even acknowledging my presence and I finally snap and press him into the kitchen wall…

"God damn it Damon, what the fuck happened?"

He pushed my hands away from his neck and scoffed…

"You sure you wanna know? Because you won't like it, that's for sure…"

I nodded even though I already had a pretty good idea what happened between them: she loves him- he left- she went after him- they made out and now they're all good, right? Then why is Khloe upstairs crying herself to sleep?

"Okay but remember, you asked for it. Well, after I left here I went to the local bar and got so wasted that I couldn't even walk by myself, then this vampire came behind me and injected me with vervain, took me to an abandon house and tied me up; he and his other 6 pawls tortured me for 2 days before our girlfriend came and kicked some buts…apparently the vampire council wanted us dead because of our way of life and the danger we put our kin by being so bloodthirsty…then she fed me her blood so I wouldn't pass out on her- by the way, have you tasted her blood already? If not, God, you don't know what you're missing…she tastes divine and so addictive, I'm telling you- I could give up human blood in exchange for hers. But by the constricted face of yours, I assume you haven't so I'll go on with the rest of the story…so you see, we were in the woods and we started fighting, holly shit she's hot when she's all worked up but she's even hotter when flushed with desire…" I felt my face change and the demon take over even though this was my brother who I wanted to stake or drain for talking like that about my Khloe and rubbing my face in the fact she loved him too.

"Shut up, brother…shut the hell up or I'll make you!"

"I warned you, Stefan, but you chose not to listen so now you get to hear me out. We had wild sex in the middle of nowhere and it was amazing…we exchanged blood and I felt like dying from so much pleasure…we both came so hard that it took us 5 minutes after climaxing to just move from our embrace…she screamed my name to the sky over and over again until I silenced her with a kiss…we told each other 'I love you' and it was the most perfect moment of my existence because it was real this time."

I clenched my fists and tried to calm myself down but couldn't do it so I ended up throwing Damon out the window and breaking a chair's leg into a make shift stake which I later used to stab him in the stomach. He took the piece of wood out and launched himself at me but I was faster so I dodged him easily…

"You had to take her away from me just like you did with Katherine…why do you hate me so much, Damon? What did I ever do to you?"

"You made me what I am, little brother…not that bitch Katherine. I turned because of you, I've spent a hundred years being a slave to human blood and killing everyone around me…because of you, Stefan. Because you needed me and didn't want to be alone…did you ever think that I didn't want this life, that I had rather died that day than be this monster? Of course you didn't…But you know what, this time it isn't about you anymore…I love Khloe and I'm going to fight for her because she deserves it, even if I have to fight the only family I have left."

I gave up fighting and let him pin me to the ground, stake aimed at my chest. He was preparing for the final blow because he hated his own brother for making him complete the transition all those years ago…

"Do it! Kill me but know that the pain doesn't go away once I'm gone..."

Khloe's POV

I had finally fallen asleep after crying my heart out because I felt powerless when it came to taking a decision…or better yet I was afraid to make the only decision possible. I had made a promise to myself before entering the Salvatore brothers' life…I had promised not to destroy the bond between them and I won't let it get to that, even if I have to sacrifice my own heart in the process.

I was suddenly awakened by the sound of glass breaking and yelling outside…

'Oh no! Damon, Stefan…'

What if the vampires still came for them while I was asleep?

I went outside as fast as I could and found the brothers at each other's throats…Damon had a stake pointed to Stefan's chest and the latter did nothing to prevent the deathly blow that was to come. I felt like life was being sucked from my body at the sight because I had broken my promise and made them hate each other when I only wanted to bring them more together.

"Stop it! Both of you…stop fighting! Can't you see it's killing me to see you like this? All I wanted was to make you brothers again, instead you're ready to kill each other and for what? For me? Well let me make this easier for you…"

It hurt to do so but I had to…just like with Noah, the Salvatores needed to forget me and go on with their lives. Against all I've done to be better than the monster, it seemed everywhere I went destruction and hate followed me, making me think I was doomed to spend eternity alone…

The witch my brother killed didn't only make us like this; apparently she also cursed us to roam the Earth alone, never staying in one place and never finding peace. Everyone was better off without me, the planet was a better place without me in it…too bad suicide was not an option. My brothers took care of that when they burned the white oak and scattered the ashes over the seas so no one could defeat us…I should know, I searched for a way out of this misery almost all eternity.

With tears in my eyes I went to Stefan first and looked straight into his eyes, pupils dilating and compelling:

"I'm so sorry for doing this even though I promised to never compel you. I also promised to never turn you two against each other but I failed to do so…I love you both, more than I love myself, more than I ever loved anyone else and it's because of that being selfish with you isn't an option…why I have to do this…I don't deserve your love because all I can bring to this world is heartbreak…I'm sorry for hurting you Stefan, but no matter what happens know you are not a monster…you're a good person who deserves to be given not half of a heart, but the entire thing."

"No…" He too had tears in his eyes, sensing the goodbye in my words and never wanting to let go…

"You will forget ever knowing me and loving me but will remember everything I taught you…but it will feel as if you always knew it. You will also go on with your life and stop being afraid of being loved because you're not truly living if you don't feel…and maybe someday true love will present itself and together you would be happy. You deserve all the happiness in the world…Goodbye, my love!" I kissed him one last time so I could forever remember the feeling of his lips on mine and how perfect they molded together…I could taste salt both from his tears and mine and that's when I knew that nothing will be ok anymore…'cause nothing hurt more than to turn your back on love.

I turned to Damon, who was watching me with fear in his eyes, seeming to try to run and escape my compulsion yet being nailed to the ground…

"Don't do it, Khloe! Don't destroy everything we have…don't let it end like this."

"I never wanted it to come to this, Damon. But I'm cursed and by being with you I only expose you to pain and suffering…I thought I could escape it by being a good person but not even an Original can cheat death and magic."

"Why did you make feel then? If in the end you would just destroy me, why putting me back together and giving me a reason to live?"

I stroked his cheek and he leaned into my hand, covering it with his…I sobbed even harder as I put my forehead against his and breathed in his smell for the last time.

"This isn't the end, love. This is the beginning of a new life for you…can't you see that you get a second chance, a clean slate? I will take the pain away, Damon, and free you from myself…only then you can start living again."

He kissed me and whispered against my lips with as much heartbreak as he could gather:

"But I don't want to live without you. I haven't been living before I met you and I won't be after you're gone…even if you compel me to forget you."

"I'll make sure you will…please, please don't make this harder than it already is. There's just so much hurt I can take…"

"Then don't do it. We can be together, just the two of us…we can run away and be happy. Don't abandon me, Khloe…not when I need you the most."

"Just let me go, love…I'm no good for you- I'm too broken. I sabotaged my own chance at happiness- how screwed up is that? You said it yourself that 'you deserve better' and I can't give you that…now let me make it up for my mistakes."

He closed his eyes, desperately fighting me while holding on to dear life…

"Open your eyes, please. Open them, God damn it!"

"No…" and tears fell off his cheeks and crashed around me. 'Why God? What have I done wrong to deserve this? Death would be merciful right now…'

I opened his eyes forcefully and compelled him to forget, just like I had done with his brother…now that I no longer existed for them, I felt numb as the switch went off, making the pain bearable but never truly forgotten. It was so hard to let go but I had to so I left…leaving my heart behind and heading to absolutely nowhere because I had just left home.

I gave in to the demon for the first time in a thousand years and bled to death 10 innocent people in my search for my brothers. Being the real me was better than pretending to be human so I let the bloodlust consume me and I found delight in other people's pain…their screams only subdued my own and their helplessness made me forget about mine.

I spent days covered in blood and surrounded by bodies because this way I couldn't feel my heart breaking because I no longer had one…just a faint echo of what I left behind. The shadows enveloped me so I could see nothing else but darkness and feed my own emptiness with death. 'Cause that's how I was born- from death yet it won't take me back, no matter how much I prayed it would…


	11. Chapter 11

Damon's POV

'It can't end like this'…I thought as I watched the love of my life saying goodbye and removing every memory of the past weeks which have been the only good thing that happened to me in this long and unwanted existence. 'It would be as if I never existed…'- that's what she had said before taking off and leaving me behind, as if that could ever be a relief, a new beginning as she referred to it. But how can one live without a heart even though I will not know I used to possess one…how can someone go on with a continuous nagging feeling that they forgot something, something so important it was worth dying to protect? I watched her blonde hair swaying in the wind as she backed away from me and my brother, taking one good look at us before speeding away with tears of heartache rolling down her smooth cheeks and although I could no longer see her through the dense forest that lied in front of the estate- I could still hear her whispering 'I will never forget you, my lovers!' and in that moment I fell to my knees completely defeated, waiting for her compulsion to take over me and leave me with nothing but emptiness instead…

I had the world into my fingers but somehow I let it slip away, just like my memories will…

I looked at my brother who was being awfully silent considering the situation, only to find him staring into nothing and completely still with a confused look on his face…'it worked…he doesn't remember her anymore but by the expression plastered on his features, he still misses her- only he doesn't know what he's pinning for.' Then why haven't I forgotten her already? How come I can still feel her lips on mine and smell her sweet perfume around us while knowing perfectly who it belong to? Is there something wrong with me or is this punishment for being selfish with my own brother, for wanting to take revenge on him when I should have done the exact opposite because if it weren't for him I would have never known what really living felt like…

"Damon, what's wrong? Why are we outside and why is the kitchen window broken? Oh my God, brother…you're bleeding. Why haven't you healed already?"

I looked down at my stomach and saw what Stefan was talking about…the place where he had staked me earlier was still bleeding and the first explanation that came to my mind was that my heart was bleeding for Khloe… but the second one felt more plausible so I went with that, seeing how it was the answer to all my problems.

"Vervain…some crazy vampires kidnapped me and vervained me but don't worry, I took care of them. They won't be a problem anymore." I had to lie, to protect her secret at least until I figured out what to do next. My first reflex was to run after her, surely tracking her wouldn't be hard while her smell was still lingering in the air but then what? She would probably keep me hostage until it was out of my system and she could finish what she started…and that was not an option. I need a plan and some blood to heal my wound…but most importantly I needed I good night sleep because thing would seem clearer in the morning.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then some blood, brother." He helped me inside and then brought me a blood bag while I changed myself in something more comfortable and less stained. I went to my room and straight to the bed, not wanting to deal with any of it until sun came up…yet Stefan wasn't going to let me get away that easily…"What did they want with you, Damon? What have you done now? And why can't I remember when you got home?" Urhh, really? Hmmm…

"How should I know why you can't remember anything? Maybe you had too much to drink, did you thought about that? And as for your other questions, the answer is I got into a fight with one of them and then his buddies hopped on to save him. Now please leave me alone…I need my beauty sleep cause looking as hot as I do requires a lot of sacrifices…" That should get him the hell out of my bedroom…

"What sacrifices brother, you're a vampire, remember? That's the only sacrifice you had to make…" He snickered and left with a smile, a sincere one, nothing like the ones I used to see on him before all of this happened…it seems he's not broken anymore and I'm really happy for him but can't help think that maybe forgetting would have been better than knowing what I know when there's nothing I can do to change her mind.

'Tomorrow, Damon, you can deal with everything then…right now just sleep and restore your strength for whatever comes next.' And so I did because the last 3 days had been truly exhausting and demanding…

Khloe's POV

I was now two towns away from Mystic Falls and getting really tired of running so I stopped to feed 'cause as long as I'm on human blood I don't need to stop and rest for the night. I walked into a bar from where I would pick my next meal, preferably highly intoxicated and smoking hot, those were my preferences at the moment. I took a sit at the bar and asked for bourbon on the rocks…just like my Damon drinks it…and downed it in one gulp when remembering what I had done to the poor Salvatores and even more so what I did to myself.

My attention was switched from the drink in my hand to a tall brunette girl who seemed awfully familiar to me but couldn't quite put my finger on it. Of course I had only seen her in a photo and it have been a hundred years since it was taken but when the name 'Katherine' rang in my ears, I immediately made the connection and thanked the devil for putting her in my path when I was in a shitty mood like this one. A little fun doesn't hurt anyone, right?

She was bathed in attention from several drunken men drooling all over her and she reveled in it…of course she did, a bitch will always be a bitch, right? She was seductive and malicious, probably here for the same reason as I was- feeding…what she didn't know was that tonight might be the last time she gets to sink her fangs into someone else's neck. I waited until she had picked up a hormone raging male and took him outside behind the dumpsters so no one could see them…Well no one except me. I snuck up on them and just before she sunk her fangs in the guy's jugular, I stumbled in, portraying a frightened lost girl who didn't want any troubles…oh, how wicked I can be sometimes, especially when it concerns my boys…shit! I must stop calling them like that; they were never mine and never will be now.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know someone was here…I guess I'll just leave now."

"Nonsense. Please join us…you look so much more delicious than my friend over there." She was standing right in front of me, trying to be all innocent and vulnerable yet sexy at the same time…I felt like laughing at her amusing comment but contained myself only to prolong the fun of acting.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about, miss, but I wouldn't do that. I'm a respectable young woman with a husband waiting for me at home. Whatever this is, I don't want any part in it." I made two steps back heading for the parking lot when I saw her features changing and her body attack…dodging her was a piece of cake and the look on her face when she made contact with the cement was priceless. I just wish Damon and Stefan could see this…

She came at me again only this time I caught her by the throat and threw her into the wall with vampire strength…she stumbled to the ground, all defensive and frightened because she hadn't met many of our kind older than her 500 years…

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Ahh, always the same questions…'Who are you?'- 'Why are you doing this?'...Really Katherine, that's all you got? I expected that from a human but from you…well let's just say after your little act before; I thought you were tougher than this. I see spending time with my brother has done nothing to improve your skills in the fighting department…but then again I do have 900 years on you little girl."

"You're Elijah's sister…"

"Hmm, I see my brother still remembers me and has the courtesy to speak of me from time to time. How is he? Or did you already get bored and dumped his sorry ass? Oh no, you wouldn't be alive if you did…"

"He said you're no longer killing…that you gave up this kind of lifestyle. Why do this to me, then; to your brother's girlfriend?"

"Did he now? Apparently he was wrong but don't tell him that, he doesn't like making mistakes. But the latter question is indeed a good one…if only I cared enough to explain it to you. Ughh, but I see how poorly Elijah's taste in women is…"

She was really freaking out by now but she wanted to know why I was doing this so she didn't try to run, instead we engaged into some small talk, like from an ex to another.

"If you're going to kill me at least you could tell me why."

"Oh, okay, if you insist. Three words…the Salvatore brothers." Her eyes darkened at the mention of Stefan and Damon but she refrained from jumping at my throat…

"What about my long lost lovers? Do they miss me? Because I surely miss them…"

I had to admit that she did not lose her temper even in front of death though she will soon, after I'm done with her…

I ached to finish her off not because she broke Stefan and Damon but because of her foolishness in letting them go…

"If by missing, you mean they want you dead then yes, they do miss you. You stupid girl…how could you turn them if you knew that their love for you was a lie; that the moment the memories kicked in, they'll hate you for ruining their lives? Though you did do me a favor by turning them…they are so much hotter and stronger when they're undead, right?"

I thought I saw a flash of pain in her eyes but it was long gone before she spoke again…

"You're in love with them…"

"Now what would make you believe that? Of course, sex with them is amazing and all but don't forget who you're talking to, sweetie. We Originals do not fall for weaklings like yourself…"

"Then why are you here? Why come after me?"

"Honey, the only reason I'm able to do this is the fact that destiny decided to play a prank on you and bring you to me. It's all a coincidence so don't flatter yourself…I'm just bored and thirsty also do remember you were the one who invited me to join your little party earlier. Is there something you would like my dear brother to know after your unfortunate death? 'Cause I'm all for being the messenger…of death." I let out a small laugh stepped forward until I could reach her heart within an extension of my arm…

"Please don't…look, I'm sorry for messing with the Salvatores but that's not me anymore; I've changed. I love Elijah and he loves me…he will never forgive you for this, you know that, right?"

"Don't pretend to know me or my family, Katherine…just because you're fucking my brother doesn't mean you have any idea about us. Also I do not care anymore what he thinks of me when clearly I think nothing of him since you came in the picture. Although if you had caught me 2 weeks ago, I probably would have speared your life, even though you're a narcissistic, crazy bitch…but you begging me is to no avail at the moment- you piss me off that much."

I grabbed her heart into my fist faster than she could blink, and I squeezed it just to give her a taste of what it will feel like to actually die. I took great pride in her shocked expression with tears in her eyes, dreading the moment when I would remove my hand and pluck it out of her chest. It was all about to be over when someone pushed me off with a force that equaled or even overstepped mine and there could be only 2 persons capable of doing that but only one foolish enough to do it.

"Elijah…is that how you welcome me, brother? Is that how mother taught you to behave, attacking a woman who happens to be your own sister? How disappointing of you, my dear…"

"Don't dare bring mother into this. What are you doing here Khloe after so many centuries?"

He was hugging that poor excuse of a vampire to his chest and clutching to her for dear life which was probably the most disgusting sight I had witnessed in over a thousand years, and that said something. The almighty Elijah, reduced to a silly boy blinded by love was standing in front of me and protecting his damsel in distress with the fervor of a knight…

"What a pity you ended up like this, brother…remember how you used to tell me that love is a vampire greatest weakness?...well you should take your own advice next time so you wouldn't act like such a fool for a soulless monster as herself…Really Eli, I expected this from Klaus but never from you- he's the one who enjoys easy women…"

"Don't talk about her like that!" He pounced on me for a second blow only this time I saw him coming so dodging him and throwing him into the wall was easier than I thought…but then again he was enraged and could not think straight.

"How dare you attack me for her? Your own sister, your family, your blood…does that mean nothing to you anymore? Has she put a spell on you or you were born retarded?" I sped to his beloved Kat and compelled her to take a stake and drive it through her heart, for theatrical purposes only…

She took the stake I offered although she didn't want to and pointed it to her chest, just above her ribs with shaking hands, all the while trying desperately to fight the compulsion…

"Elijah…"

I stopped him from saving her in time but what he said next made me hesitate for a second…

"I love her, sister…she makes me happy. Don't make me watch her die this way, I'm begging you." The tears in his eyes confirmed it so I let him go, knowing how terrible must be seeing the one you love die, at least thinking it. Those days without Damon have been the hardest moments I've ever been through- thinking those vampires had killed him and that I wouldn't get there in time…it was worse than dying. He took the piece of wood out of her hands and hugged her tightly to his chest as he removed the suicide-compulsion from her…

"Take good care of her, Elijah…because I'll be back. She and I have some unresolved issues and next time you interfere, I won't hesitate to finish her…Also when she breaks your heart and stabs you in the back- don't come crawling to me because you lost me the moment you chose her over your own family."

I left that cursed place with boiling blood running through my veins…Betrayal, anger, hurt and jealousy were all crashing on me at the speed of light and in this rhythm I would have cracked right in front of those two and lose any advantage I possessed because of this stupid feelings.

"Khloe, wait!" But it was too little, too late and I had already turned my back on him…

Next stop…my other brother, Klaus. I didn't quite like to admit it but I needed him right now…


	12. Chapter 12

It took me almost 2 weeks to find Niklaus who was spreading some misery all around Europe with his army of minions, mostly witches and vampires but also some werewolves. My older brother never did something half way…so you can see the appeal in having someone else do your dirty work while you just enjoy the destruction left behind.

He was momentarily living in a luxurious mansion in England and there was nothing else but woods for miles around…of course, Klaus love privacy and hates human companionship. I was outside the property, sensing the population inside fidgeting around their leader, music blasting from the home cinema system downstairs…so my brother was having a little get-together, interesting…well let's get together then.

I barged inside, knocking down the front door in my way, passed various vampires and witches and went straight to big bro who was greedily feeding of a compelled college girl…all at Original-vampire speed. I pushed the girl aside, probably saving her life in the process, and gripped Klaus by his throat, smashing his head on the granite floor. Of course, the damage was minimal and the wound instantly healed…but his witches panicked and started casting spells on me in order to protect him. I smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Could you please ask your witchy-friends to stop messing with my head, brother? Not that it affects me much but it's a bit annoying, you know; the whole 'frying your brain' part…"

He grinned and we both stood up, dusting ourselves off when I felt his arms around my small figure, squeezing me a bit too harsh in his embrace…"Can't breathe…"

"You don't need to…Khloe it's so good to see you again. I've missed you sis…" He hugged me again and I just couldn't wrap my mind around this new side of Niklaus, he was truly happy and excited to see me after almost 3 centuries."Everyone, I'd like you to meet my only sister, Khloe. Some of you might have heard of her but for those of you who haven't…just know she's a little righteous and caring when it comes to humans."

I snickered and that got his and everybody else's attention…

"Common bro, don't portray me as the big bad wolf…I just like moderation, that's all. We can't go on a killing spree every time we get bored…well not all of us at least" I poked him with my finger into his chest to show them who I was referring to and made a disapproving face when all he did was chuckle…"we're immortals for heaven's sake; we're bound to get bored quite often…and while humans are many but weak- we do need their blood in order to survive so you can see why killing without a good reason is just a waste of food and fun…"

"Still the same old boring sister, I see. What are you doing here, by the way? It's been like 3 centuries since our paths last crossed…"

"Can't a girl visit her big brother?" He raised a brow at my answer and I then realized how well he actually knew me…"Ok, ok…let's go out. My treat…just like we used to before we walked away on each other."

"You mean, before you fell in love for a weakling human and decided to abandon your family and save the world?"

Argh, why must he bring Noah into this?...Even though I was over him and have been for the past 9 centuries, he was the constant reminder of why I chose to be like this instead of being like my brothers. He was the reason I fell for the Salvatores…and right now my heart bleeds because of them. I tore my eyes from my brother's now guilty expression and started leaving this mad- house…

"Oh, come on sis, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry for bringing him up…but you know that sometimes I get really stupid and mess things up…please, come back!"

He followed me to the woods and when I wouldn't stop, he pinned me to a tree and stroked my cheek so lovingly…

"You're suffering, sis…I can see the pain in your eyes and hear it in your voice. I know you, Khloe, I know you better than anyone else so don't try to lie your way out. We're family and I will do anything to help you get better…"

"You will?" I watched him with hope in my eyes…

"Of course I will. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Elijah…he didn't care. He attacked me…"

Klaus looked shocked when he heard my words and couldn't believe our brother would do something like that…neither did I until it happened.

"He did what? When? Why? Was he mad or what?"

I felt a little guilty for turning my back on Elijah like this but he did it first…and it is for his own good; Katherine is only trouble.

"I was at a bar in Georgia and this vampire chick mistook me for a human. She wanted to drain me so I protected myself…"

"Stupid girl…I hope you killed her slowly and painfully. Really, these youngsters have no regard or respect for their ancestors…."

"I know, right? Well I planned on doing just that until our brother came to save her. Apparently she's his mate…can you believe he actually attacked me and threatened me with an eternity of misery if I didn't leave them be? That girl has changed him so much that he turned his back on his family when I needed him the most…" I let a tear slip past my eyelashes for dramatic effects and the result was inevitable…

Klaus's face contorted into one of pure disgust and hatred towards Elijah and I was now sure that the bitch didn't stand a chance. Not with my brother and his helpers on our side…

"We will deal with our crazy sibling another time…how about I take you up on that offer and you can tell me what has you so upset and distressed?"

"Thank you, dear. You are the only one I can count on, you know that? You are all I have left…"

"We are family, sweetheart. That's what we do…and that's what we have to remind to Elijah next time we see him."

We went to a bar nearby and drank our weights in whiskey until we got really intoxicated and in our stupor, drained the bartender when he stopped serving us alcohol. I told my bro about Damon and Stefan, about the council and how I saved them only to doom myself…of course I left out the part about Katherine and her contribution 'cause Klaus would never help me get revenge for someone else…

He was actually proud of me for playing with both boys instead of making the safety choice of walking away…he was thrilled when I told him of the dozens bodies I left behind in my search for my siblings.

"You know what bro…no more self pity, no more heartache, no more love. How about we drink to that?"

"That must be the smartest thing you said all night, sis. Let's get the party started…"

We found random people on the street and compelled them to join us and let us drink from them…

One boy stood out in the crowd…he had this beautiful, innocent yet seducing features along with the body of a god. His hair was black and eyes were blue, blue as the sky in May…he kind of reminded me of someone but couldn't place my finger on it because of the large quantity of whisky I consumed earlier. I went to him and we started dancing, grinding actually…

I felt his member twitch when I rubbed myself against his pelvis and I let out a strained moan when his hands cupped my bottom…

"How about a drink, sexy?" He nodded and I went straight for the jugular, breaking his soft skin with my aching fangs- letting his taste surround me and control my body which was dying for some kind of release…

His moans could be heard from outside probably when my hands started feeling him up, first his strong arms then his 6 pack and finally lower, working on his shaft…I felt myself get wet when he bit my neck in pleasure, desperately trying to stifle the sounds coming out of his mouth. I decided this one was too much fun to kill so I stopped drinking and kissed him hard, our tongues mixing together and tasting his blood.

"That's felt amazing…you are amazing. I want you so much…"

The poor boy was crushing on me, how sweet…

"I know…I can feel it." His breath hitched when my hand opened his pants and went into his boxers, stroking him at vampire speed until he almost came…

"Oh God…so good…yes, baby!" I released him and watched him curiously what he would do next but I never expected what came next…

In a room full of people and my brother, he pushed me against a table, unzipped my jeans and got rid of them in the matter of seconds…this boy had guts, I'll give him that.

All thought of embarrassment escaped me when I felt his talented mouth on my sex, licking and nibbling my clit though the flimsy material of my panties…

"Oh my…" I grabbed his head and held it where I needed him the most, gridding against his face. But when his wet lips came directly in contact with my heated pussy I thought I would come then and there…

When I did come, I instinctually searched the room for my brother to see what he was doing and found him staring at us hungrily, eyes bloodshot and fangs elongated, drinking me with his eyes. And it turned me on, making my orgasm so much more powerful because he was there and he was enjoying it. I know it sound crazy and horrible but we were drunk, so drunk we could barely walk which was saying something for an Original vampire. Plus we had a connection that most siblings don't usually have, we knew each other so well and dare I say; we felt lust for one another…

I nearly suffocated the poor guy between my thighs but I didn't care at the moment, because all I could see was Klaus looking back and when the smell of my fluids reached him, the glass in his hand broke into a million pieces, cutting at his skin and drawing blood.

He took a look at his hand and then back at me only to run outside and into the night…

As soon as I could stand on my feet, I put my jeans back on and hurried after him, not wanting this to ruin our relationship…

"Klaus, wait. Talk to me please…"

"What the hell was that, Khloe? It's not normal to feel this way- we're brother and sister…how fucked up would that be?

"Hey we're vampires and we have been for almost 1500 years- that's not normal. Plus we're only related from mum's side, seeing your dad was a werewolf…"

He backed me up against a tree- we've been doing that a lot lately- and stopped me from leaving by trapping me with his arms…

"What are you saying, sis?"

"I'm not saying this is normal but what I felt in there was incredible. I felt your heated look on me and it turned me on…I don't know what that was about- maybe it's the fact we're both drunk as shit- but I felt a connection between us and it burned like fire…it's okay to feel that too."

He let me go and turned his back on me…

"You don't understand…I wanted to rip that boy apart for having the privilege of tasting you. I felt my monster get hungry but not for blood…for you. When your arousal hit me, I wanted nothing else but to pound into you like crazy until your muscles clenched around me and you came all over my cock. I wanted you to scream my name and experience pleasure at another level- like you should- like I could make you…"

Silence stretched around us while I took in the meaning of his words and how wet they made me…

"Then take me." He was watching me with such disbelief that I heard myself adding: "Right now that's all I can think about…all I want. We may not be thinking straight but screw consequences…we'll deal with them tomorrow. For now, I need you to show me what I've been missing on."

He crushed his mouth on mine and hands started roaming over our clad bodies. This was all lust and passion…need and raw animal want…the promise of complete satisfaction. It may be wrong but I've made a lot of stupid choices and this was not one of them.

He lifted me off the ground and sped to the nearest house he saw, not wanting to waste any more time than necessary. Fortunately, the place was empty; otherwise Klaus would have killed the humans living there just for some privacy and access.

Upstairs we found a small bedroom which suited our needs just perfectly. We spent the rest of the night fucking like rabbits until we almost passed out from too much ecstasy…instead we fell peacefully asleep, not wanting to deal with whatever happened when we would come back to reality and realize what we just did.


End file.
